Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de la planète Ranking ? Celle qui envoie différentes sortes de classements à Fûta sur nos mafieux préférés ? Venez découvrir l'auteur de ces derniers, une extraterrestre déjantée, yaoiste jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, qui recevra vos commandes avec le sourire : Dory ! Attention, crack-fic. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction très bizarre qui m'est venue en pleine journée, sans prévenir (osef !). Il paraît que ça n'a pas encore été développé sur le fandom français donc je m'y mets...**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de cette fanfiction (sauf Dory) appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**EDIT : Je présente mes excuses à Metempsychosis-chan d'avoir repris la phrase "Planète Ranking, j'écoute ?" : je répète, ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel ! Je rectifie en changeant la tournure, j'espère que ça passera et encore désolée d'avoir fait cette erreur.  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking, section mafia, bonjour !"  
Dory prit un nouveau chewing-gum en bouche, écouta la demande de son client avant d'acquiescer d'un air ravi.  
"Mais bien sûr ! ronronna-t-elle en limant ses faux ongles colorés. La commande arrive dans quelques minutes, patientez, je vous prie. Oui, voilà. Oui, au revoir !"  
Pendant qu'une main virevoltait sur un clavier tactile, une autre raccrochait, la troisième notait sur un écran la nouvelle demande et la quatrième gratta la nuque bleutée de l'alien. Alien aux yeux roses fendus de plus en plus petits au fur et à mesure qu'elle inscrivait la liste.  
"Le top 10 du jour chez mes mafieux préférés... Ah, soupira-t-elle, quel bonheur d'occuper ce poste ! Je peux les observer nuit et jour en toute tranquillité."  
Dory eut un ricanement s'apparentant dangereusement au rire machiavélique des méchants de Disney, termina soudain ses activités et relut l'objet de sa commande d'un air émerveillé.  
TOP 10 DES MAFIEUX STALKANT LE VONGOLA DECIMO  
1. Primo Vongola.  
Quand elle s'était rendue compte de ça, Dory avait failli s'étouffer avec la confiture de son café (oui, elle aimait le prendre serré au point qu'il soit solide). Giotto suivait son descendant ! Malgré les remontrances journalières de G, il n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre en s'extasiant devant tout ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était CA, le fondateur Vongola ?!  
2. Reborn.  
L'évidence même. Vu le nombre de photos qu'il planquait... ah, des fangirls tueraient pour savoir où il mettait les informations compromettantes sur les mafieux !  
3. Gokudera Hayato.  
Le parfait chien, un peu trop fan de son maître pour que ce soit normal.  
4. Rokudo Mukuro.  
Ah oui, le fameux "je veux posséder ton corps". Il avait quoi comme prétexte, cette fois ? "Je fais de la documentation" ? Bon sang, quand est-ce que cet homme sexy en diable arrêterait de faire des phrases à double sens ? Elle avait un mal fou à stopper ses hémorragies nasales !  
5. Byakuran.  
Le fan de marshamallows ! Un vrai stalker, celui-là, effectivement. Heureusement qu'il avait cessé de s'en prendre à Gamma, le pauvre blond avait failli avoir une attaque.  
6. Fran et Belphégor.  
Oui, les deux formaient une équipe, pour une fois. Ordre de leur abruti de boss. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient pas pour éviter de se retrouver seuls, sans armes, enchaînés face à Bester mort de faim...  
7. Hibari Kyôya.  
Parce que les ennuis arrivaient toujours à cause de l'omnivore mignon et qu'il fallait bien rester près de la source des problèmes.  
8. Haru Miura.  
Pas besoin de s'étaler là-dessus.  
9. Enma Kozato.  
Le jeune Simon était adorable à vérifier que son meilleur ami se portait bien ! Et à dormir avec une photo sous son oreiller, aussi. Et à demander des nouvelles à Basil quand ils se perdaient de vue. Et...  
10. Dino Cavallone.  
Le cheval ailé aimait bien savoir ce que faisait son petit frère mais se faisait tout le temps repérer en se marchant sur le pied... Un vrai boulet, sans ses hommes. Mais un boulet mettant Tsuna dans tous ses états.  
FIN DU TOP  
"Requête terminée ! s'exclama Dory avec un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées."

* * *

**Oui, ceci est du gros n'importe quoi.**

**Bon, petite précision, Dory reçoit les commandes des lecteurs : Ann O'Neem m'en a déjà passé plusieurs (eh oui, elle a eu droit à l'exclu de cette fic !) et ça craint encore plus que ce truc ! xD  
**

**Review ? ^^  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, bon, bon, Je mets les réponses à vos réactions à la fin du TOP. D'ailleurs, wahou O.O je pensais pas avoir autant de reviews xD merci à tous !  
**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Dory eut un sourire carnassier, arrangeant ses mèches de cheveux folles, avant de se mettre à taper à toute vitesse.

"Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle O'Neem, soyez sûre que votre commande arrivera dans les délais prévus. Oui, je vous l'envoie tout de suite. Entendu je lui passerais le message… Au revoir !"

Se frottant deux de ses quatre mains, elle se mit au travail avec ferveur, les yeux brillants. Un bras cherchait vainement un mouchoir pour stopper l'hémorragie nasale sans précèdent de l'alien.

TOP 10 DES PHRASES A DOUBLE-SENS SUBIES PAR LE VONGOLA DECIMO

1. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Eh oui, le point de phrase d'Hibari Kyôya arrivait en première position ! Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait changé assez radicalement d'attitude après avoir surpris l'herbivore traînant dans les douches après un cours de sport. Il n'avait pas réussi à le mordre à mort et s'était contenté de saigner du nez en silence, mettant sa morale dans sa poche avec un mouchoir dessus. Bon sang, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait observer le corps de rêve du Decimo sous la douche !

2. Je fais ça uniquement dans le but de posséder ton corps.

Ça aussi, c'était une phrase récurrente interprétée par toute fan de yaoi qui se respecte ! Franchement, Mukuro tendait une perche (hum)…

3. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Dory gloussa en se souvenant de cette scène épique. Encore une histoire de douche. Ajoutez Tsuna en pleine découverte de nouveaux sens, Yamamoto et son insouciance légendaire. Mélangez le tout et ça donne le « HIIIIIII » habituel d'un Decimo en tentative de fuite.

4. Tu es ma proie !

Venant de la part d'un Xanxus à moitié ivre (il venait de vider le tiers du stock de tequila présent chez les Vongola, un comble !), Tsuna avait pris ça pour argent comptant et avait choisi l'option la plus judicieuse afin de sauver sa virginité. La fuite.

5. Tu veux des bonbons ?

Byakuran n'y allait pas franchement de manière subtile quand il draguait. Mais le pire restait sans doute que l'innocent collégien l'avait pris au mot et pioché dans le sachet de marshmallow. Gokudera avait dû être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche, atteint d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante.

6. Ce serait une bonne idée de mettre en commun nos expériences.

Evidemment, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas compris directement de quelle expérience parlait son ancêtre le Primo. Pile quand G avait le dos tourné en plus, tss… il était parti faire quoi déjà ? ah oui, assister son successeur dans un « entraînement spécial ». Mmmmh, le beau lemon qui se profile… !

7. Tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon…

Le jeune mafieux n'avait pas percuté non plus à quel point un Reborn adulte abstinent depuis ses débuts en tant qu'Arcobaleno était dangereux. Tant pis pour lui, ses fesses avaient payé le prix fort !

8. Je me dois de te protéger.

Dino était censé être le grand frère de Tsuna, pétri d'intentions louables, en théorie. Retenez bien le mot théorie. Dory s'était esclaffée en voyant le petit objet qu'il agitait devant les yeux ronds dudit frère : un préservatif !

9. Voiii, ce serait pas une mauvaise idée de tester mon épée sur toi.

La prochaine fois, Tsuna lui redemanderait en détail de quelle épée il parlait avant de passer à la pratique.

10. Tu veux bien terminer le travail ?

Ne jamais, jamais écouter Gokudera quand il disait ça. La meilleure option pour Tsuna restait, encore et toujours, la fuite ! La (mal)heureuse fois où il ne s'était pas enfui à temps, Dory avait passé deux jours à saigner du nez.

FIN DU TOP

L'alien s'étira doucement, craquant ses vertèbres avec soin, avant d'envoyer la commande. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle attendit la prochaine avec délectation.

* * *

**Non, je n'ai pas fumé. Juste à peine. Et non, je n'ai pas les idées tordues, aller demander à Ann O'Neem de ne plus m'imposer des défis pareils xD**

**Ann O'Neem : je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes délires et d'avoir mis cette fic en favori ^^ venant de toi, ça me fait très plaisir.  
**

**Fairypie : Le classement a bien été pris en compte *clin d'oeil de Dory* il devrait être prêt dans quelques temps.  
**

**Toxic Obscurity : Cheveux verts, yeux roses, peau bleue, quatre bras : c'est bien ça. Mais ça lui arrive de changer parfois, sur un coup de tête ^^ Mais Dory précise bien qu'elle n'entretient que des relations strictement professionnelles avec ses clients (à moins que tu ais un cliché yaoi sous la main, le seul moyen efficace pour la corrompre...). Et non, elle n'est pas vexée d'entendre dire qu'elle est bizarre de la part d'un humain. Reborn lui a balancé des trucs bien pires... xD  
**

**Tenshirangelis : Votre requête a bien été enregistrée ^^ et elle sera assez épique, vu ce que je prévois de faire... mwahahaha ! *rire démoniaque* ils ont pas fini d'en voir, les pauvres mafieux.  
**

**The Royal Cat : Oui, cette chose est bien celle qui envoie qui envoie des classements à Fûta. Elle essaye bien de ne pas lui faire voir de trucs trop hard pour son âge mais dès fois, elle ne peut pas résister... ce qui donne un gamin "totalement à l'ouest", comme tu le dis si bien ! xD Dory attend ta commande avec impatience ^^  
**

**a.n'onyme : La commande est bien envoyée à notre chère alien ^^ elle s'y mettra dès qu'elle pourra mais peut déjà te dire que ce sera pas joli à voir.  
**

**Review ? :D  
**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, mina-sama ! *s'incline***

**Voici donc la suite de mes délires yaoistes interprétés par la talentueuse Dory-san. Les réponses aux reviews sont, encore une fois, à la fin.  
**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

L'alien en charge des mafieux cinglés que formait la dixième génération Vongola ronronna presque en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

"Ann-chan, tu vas finir par me monopoliser ! fit Dory en soupirant d'aise, calée dans son immense fauteuil. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?"

Il y eut un petit silence. Vite brisé par l'éclat de rire tonitruant de la jeune extraterrestre qui s'attira les regards amusés de sa collègue dans le bureau voisin (tous leurs bureaux étant simplement séparés par des vitres insonorisantes et teintées à la demande).

"MWAHAHAHAHA ! O-okay, je t'envoie ta commande rapidement, laisse-moi juste… le temps de… de reprendre mon souffle."

Effectivement, elle mit un certain temps à récupérer et raccrocha après quelques banalités, pressée de se mettre au travail, se mordant la lèvre en tapant le titre du top.

TOP 10 DES MOMENTS OÙ ON FUT CONVAINCU QUE LE VONGOLA DECIMO ÉTAIT UNE FILLE

1. La rentrée au lycée.

Bon sang, il avait cru tuer Reborn, ce jour-là. Il n'avait RIEN trouvé dans sa penderie à part un uniforme féminin ! Personne chez lui ne put l'aider et la menace de morsure d'Hibari (qui avait décidé de suivre la source d'ennuis qu'était le Decimo dans le supérieur) le força à aller comme ça dans son nouvel établissement. Et le PIRE était sans doute que personne (à part ceux qui le connaissaient d'avance, encore heureux) n'avait fait la différence !

2. La fois où Enma l'avait supplié d'être sa "cavalière".

Il y avait une sorte de soirée auxquels étaient conviés les Simon, sans doute un rapport avec la mafia. Le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre aux genoux de son meilleur ami pour qu'il l'accompagne, arguant qu'Adelheid le tuerait s'il y allait seul. Tsuna n'avait jamais trouvé une soirée aussi longue (sauf peut-être le slow mais c'est une autre histoire) que travesti en princesse yakuza…

3. La première réunion importante avec une famille alliée.

Mukuro avait placé discrètement une illusion sur lui, ajoutant un peu de poitrine et de hanches au jeune Vongola. Bien sûr, Reborn n'avait rien dit et Tsuna avait passé l'après-midi avec le boss allié à baver dans son décolleté. « Ça t'apprendra à ne pas savoir détecter les illusions correctement ! » Mais bien sûr…

4. La fois où, enfant, sa mère l'avait présenté habillé d'une robe à une de ses amies.

Yaoiste, l'amie. Apparemment, Nana voulait lui faire une blague : elle avait totalement marché ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna (du haut de ses cinq ans) se plaigne que les collants n'étaient pas confortables pour ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. L'alien n'avait jamais autant saigné du nez.

5. La fois où un pervers l'avait harcelé dans le métro.

Tsuna s'était retourné pour lui mettre une baffe monumentale. Le tout agrémenté d'un superbe : « HIIIIII, PERVERS ! »

6. Quand il s'était laissé pousser un peu les cheveux.

Gokudera avait voulu le présenter à son père. Avant que le bras-droit n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le mafieux avait fait un baisemain à Tsuna. La raison ? Il était très heureux de rencontrer la petite amie de son fils ! depuis le temps, il commençait à croire que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était gay… Dory s'était tapée une barre devant ses écrans en entendant ça. S'il savait !

7. A Halloween version Vongola.

Reborn avait insisté pour qu'il se déguise en vampire, le tout avec beaucoup de conviction sur le fait qu'il devait porter une robe. Tsuna, assez inculte en matière d'Halloween, l'avait cru. Pauvre fou.

8. La fois où le jeune facteur était venu apporter un colis.

Tsuna n'avait jamais eu aussi honte avec la robe de chambre de sa mère (la seule chose qu'il avait eu le temps d'enfiler pour ne pas arriver dans son habit d'Adam, ses activités nocturnes n'étant pas forcément le repos…) que lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de « signez ici et ici, mademoiselle ».

9. Quand Bel avait trop bu.

Ça ne loupait pas : à chaque fois que Tsuna était dans les parages, le prince ivre commençait à lui faire des avances tout sauf subtiles, assurant qu'il n'avait jamais croisé de "fille aussi bien roulée" pour rester poli. Le pauvre Vongola lui hurlait (dans sa fuite) à chaque fois également qu'il ferait mieux de se couper la frange.

10. Sa dernière journée à la plage.

Quelqu'un avait essayé de rentrer dans sa cabine et il avait poussé son habituel « HIIIIIII » défensif totalement inutile en temps normal. En temps normal parce que là, la personne s'était rapidement excusé en ajoutant qu'il n'était absolument pas un voyeur mais que ce serait mieux néanmoins si « les jeunes filles de nos jours pensaient à fermer les portes ». Qu'est-ce que Dory faisait à regarder ça ? Mais c'est pour sa culture personnelle, voyons !

FIN DU TOP

L'alien expédia le fichier sans remord, la tête penchée en arrière, avalant un paquet de réglisse pour compenser le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Aaaah, que de bons souvenirs !

* * *

**Alors ? Tomate ou pas tomate ? xD**

**J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à croire qu'on me laisse autant de reviews O.O MERCI A TOUTES ! (je doute que des mecs passent par là)  
**

**Ann O'Neem : Primo et Reborn sont toujours excellents *o* Giotto est un DIEU ! Hum... Par contre, Dory est partie vomir dès que tu as parlé des fantasmes de Levi. Je crois qu'elle a dû voir des choses pas très jolies...  
**

**Toxic Obscurity : Tu pleures tellement tu ris ? Sérieusement ? *se dandine, gênée* d'habitude, je ne brille pas tellement par mon sens de l'humour... Pour Byakuran, est-il un pedobear ? Bah, il se balade tout le temps avec des marsmallows... si je me trompe pas, il a vraiment proposé (dans les scans) des bonbons aux Vongola... OMG ! O.O A part ça, ta commande est bien enregistrée ;) Dory te fait savoir qu'elle ne se mariera jamais parce qu'elle ne veut pas abandonner le yaoi ! Elle n'a pas dû se rendre bien compte que les lecteurs étaient AUSSI des yaoistes... *soupir*  
**

**Fairypie : Voilà une nouvelle raison de t'émouvoir xD Merci de suivre les délires yaoistes de Planète Ranking et, rassure-toi, les fantasmes de Levi n'en feront JAMAIS partie *frissonne*  
**

**a.n'onyme : Une tâche de sang ? Dory a le même problème, elle te propose de la javel ou alors du coca... il paraît que ça marche très bien lorsqu'elle a des hémorragies nasales dû à certains rapprochements physiques entre mafieux. Hum...  
**

**Siamsa : J'étais moi aussi morte de rire en l'écrivant, celle de Yamamoto ^^ Même si je crois que la pire a été la phrase de Squalo O.O OMG, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir écrit ça.  
**

**yu-chan-x3 : Bon, si ça t'a fait rire, c'est tant mieux ^^ en espérant que ça continue !  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Tiens, avons-nous là une fan de Harry Potter ? :D Le point de phrase de Kyôya est vraiment à double-sens, avouons-le... en tant que yaoiste, c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut qu'interpréter ! J'avais oublié la phrase de TYL!Kyôya... je crois qu'il avait effectivement sorti quelque chose du genre. M'enfin. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te faire regarder de travers dans ton bureau, désormais xD ce serait dommage que Kyôya et Yamamoto te causent du tort ^^ ta commande a bien été enregistrée, au fait.  
**

**Review ?  
**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciaossu !**

**Désolée pour l'attente, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ^^" j'annonce donc que pour le moment, les commandes sont FERMÉES !  
**

**Sur cette note joyeuse, je vous laisse à ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Une alien à présent bien connue du public yaoiste se pourlécha les lèvres en écoutant sa prochaine commande.

"Oooh, mais c'est que vous avez du goût, mademoiselle ! Je suis sûre qu'un des classements que j'ai en réserve vous plairait… Comment il s'intitule ? "Les mafieux les plus populaires auprès des yaoistes", susurra Dory en s'essuyant le nez."

Elle ricana, hocha la tête plusieurs fois puis inscrivit la demande sur un de ses écrans avant de raccrocher avec politesse.

CLASSEMENT DES VOIES DE LA REINCARNATION

1. La Voie du Paradis.

Mukuro était un grand pervers. Il avait donc eu une jeunesse libertine totalement dépravée. Oui, même pour Dory, il n'y avait que ce mot-là qui convenait aux pratiques douteuses de possession de l'illusionniste. Franchement, posséder de plus en plus de personnes pour faire CA ? Elle qui considérant qu'au-delà d'un threesome, les choses devenaient compliquées, elle n'avait pas fini…

2. La Voie des Fantômes.

Etant donné qu'il était celui qui devait s'occuper de posséder tout le monde au lieu de ne le faire qu'une fois sur un seul de ses partenaires, Mukuro pratiquait parfois cette méthode… pour faire « durer le plaisir » selon lui. Oh, les vilains penchants SM qui causaient des hémorragies nasales à Dory !

3. La Voie de l'Enfer.

Le Gardien de la Brume Vongola trouvait toujours très drôle de se faire passer pour une fille avec quelques illusions de-ci de-là le temps d'une soirée. La tête de son amant du jour en se réveillant était toujours une perle rare (que Dory s'empressait de prendre en photo, morte de rire devant son écran).

4. La Voie du Démon.

Cette Voie de la Réincarnation servait à plein de chose. Améliorer la vitesse, la puissance… l'endurance aussi. Et pas que pour le combat. Dory et les fesses de certaines personnes ne s'en rappelaient que trop bien.

5. La Voie de la Bête.

NON, il n'était PAS zoophile. Seulement, attacher les poignets de quelqu'un aux barreaux du lit à l'aide d'un serpent était plutôt… exotique.

6. Voie des Humains.

Généralement, elle avait tendance à effrayer aussi bien pendant un combat qu'au lit. Pourtant, l'utiliser afin d'appuyer sa position de seme n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée…

FIN DU CLASSEMENT

Bon, elle n'avait pas eu de top 10, cette fois. Tant pis, sa réserve de mouchoirs étant bien entamée, de toute façon ! Dory envoya sa commande, regardant d'un air absent l'écran sur lequel l'illusionniste tentait d'acculer Yamamoto dans un coin sombre. Ouh, il y en a un qui allait avoir des ennuis avec Squalo…

* * *

**Voici maintenant les habituelles réponses aux reviews. Et pendant que j'y pense MERCIIIII ! J'y crois pas 14 REVIEWS ! Vous êtes géniaux *o* je vous adore ! *s'incline***

**Mavel Finnigan : Bon, si ce n'est pas grave, tant pis ^^ et je crois que le cri de Tsuna est sous copyright : personne d'autre que lui ne peut le faire xD  
**

**Shiratori : Si cette fic n'est pas une "bip" (en fait, je considère que c'en est une de bout en bout mais c'est pas grave xD), tant mieux ! Et si Tsuna se fait le plus courir après, c'est parce qu'il est trop mignon et va avec tout le monde ^.^ ta commande a bien été prise en compte ! *Dory fait un signe de main de derrière son écran*  
**

**milo16 : Merci des compliments ! Pour ta demande, je suis navrée de te dire que quelqu'un t'a devancé *montre du doigt Ann O'Neem qui se vide de son sang par le nez* en me demandant LE TOP 10 DES FOIS OU TSUNA FUT UN SEME, ce qui y ressemble beaucoup ^^  
**

**Ann O'Neem : Merci encore de venir me lire, senpai :D (la seule, l'unique) Et maintenant, tu sais déjà de quoi vont parler le TOP 10 DES FANTASMES D'HIBARI KYÔYA, chanceuse !  
**

**Siamsa : Mukuro a parfois bien trop d'imagination pour ce pauvre Tsuna qui ne cherche qu'à sauver ses fesses des pervers environnants (et parfois à assurer sa charge de Vongola Decimo, pauvre de lui) xD Oh, et Ann O'Neem m'a déjà demandé les moments les plus embarrassants de Tsuna, je crois que ça équivaut.  
**

**Toxic Obscurity : Évite de mourir de rire, je suis pas assurée pour ça O.O Trêve de plaisanterie, je te soutiens dans ta campagne "montrons que Byakuran est un pedobear" ! xD  
**

**a.n'onyme : merci pour tes commandes, je les prépare ^.^  
**

**Coconut : merci à toi, mademoiselle noix de coco, je suis heureuse de voir que des lectrices atteintes de flemmardise aigüe (comme moi) parviennent encore à poster des commentaires de temps à autre xD et merci de suivre ma fic ! :D  
**

**green patate : Dory ? parfaite ? *l'extraterrestre rougit de plaisir* le temps des couples précis viendra mais en attendant, j'ai énormément de commandes sur Tsuna donc je fais avec ^^ ton classement est en cours et je te remercie de me lire ! :3  
**

**inukag9 : eh non, les classements ne sont pas du bas vers le haut ici car ils sont faits surtout pour rire !  
**

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX : moi, j'ai une stalkeuse ? O.O *frissonne avant d'aller demander protection à Reborn* nan, je rigole ^^ Tsuna est un véritable appel au viol, certes, ce n'est pas les mafieux qui te contrediront xD d'ailleurs, ton classement est en cours :D  
**

**Et voilà ^.^ je rappelle que pour le moment LE BUREAU DES COMMANDE EST FERM****É** *Dory hurle dans son micro* merci d'avance :3  


**Review ?  
**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konbanwa ! *s'incline avec respect devant son lectorat* voici la suite des classements de Dory, profitez-en bien ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Dory ouvrit d'une main un paquet de chewing-gum saveur cassis, une autre tenant le téléphone, la troisième ouvrant un traitement de texte, le tout en buvant le fond de sa tasse de café.

"Oh, c'est toi, Ann ?"

Elle s'esclaffa, amusée d'avance par la commande qu'allait lui passer une de ses plus fidèles clientes.

"Ooooh, mais c'est un beau cadeau que tu me fais là ! s'extasia l'alien en notant le sujet du prochain classement. Laisse-moi le temps de vider un paquet de mouchoir et je te l'envoie. Oui, oui, je lui dirais. Mais ouiiiii, elle va continuer, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, bisou, à plus tard."

Elle raccrocha, un grand sourire acéré aux lèvres, avant de s'étirer et de sortir un kleenex.

TOP 10 DES MOMENTS LES PLUS EMBARASSANTS DU VONGOLA DECIMO

1. Lorsque Nana l'avait découvert en plein acte (hum, tentative de viol) avec Reborn.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait juste souri en rougissant. La gentille maman était restée sur le pas de la porte, avait tenté de stopper son hémorragie nasale et dit : « non mais allez-y, continuez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Ce devait être aussi un des 10 moments les plus traumatisants du jeune Vongola… Sa maman, si pure et innocente, une yaoiste acharnée… ainsi qu'une grande amie et cliente de Dory.

2. L'après-midi où Haru, Kyoko et Chrome l'avaient forcé à aller voir un site étrange où il était mis en scène avec plusieurs autres mafieux. Dans des positions qu'il n'imaginait pas, même dans ses rêves les plus pervers.

Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de piailler des mots dont il ne voulait plus JAMAIS entendre parler : yaoi, seme, uke, hard, tsundere… L'alien ricana en se rappelant les couleurs qui avaient traversé le visage du Decimo : blanc, rouge, bleu, vert, violet… encore un petit effort et il terminerait l'arc en ciel !

3. La soirée où il avait surpris Squalo et Yamamoto en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques dans les vestiaires après le sport.

Hibari les avait mordus à mort. Tous les trois. « Les marques d'affection entres herbivores sont interdites au sein du collège » et « les couples à trois également » étant les prétextes officiels pour tabasser ceux qui avaient des vues sur le petit mafieux brun.

4. Le lendemain de sa première cuite.

Ah oui, Dory s'en rappelait très clairement : la Varia s'était amusé à saouler Tsuna… qui avait répliqué en draguant tout le monde, sous l'influence de sa personnalité d'Hyper Mode. Résultat des courses : un « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » qui avait dû parvenir jusqu'aux pingouins à cause de Xanxus NU en train de décuver à côté de lui, de lui-même NU et d'une douleur persistante dans les reins !

5. Le moment où, dans son bain, il s'était rendu compte que sa bague brillait. Et que le Primo Vongola avait l'air ravi de la vue.

Ah oui, un excellent moment ! Dory eut un soupir d'aise en se rappelant la tête effrayée du jeune collégien puis son expression adorable lorsque son ancêtre s'était à son tour déshabillé puis était venu lui frotter le dos. Mmmmh, oui, sa réserve de mouchoirs s'en souvenait encore…

6. La leçon de Gokudera sur les jeux sexuels.

Son Gardien de la Tempête lui avait expliqué d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, brandissant son crayon et traçant avec beaucoup de détails les objets en question. Tsuna avait fui sans regarder en arrière lorsqu'il avait parlé de passer à la pratique.

7. Son premier baiser.

Hibari l'avait plaqué contre un mur dans un couloir bondé, en plein midi. Sans un mot, il lui avait roulé une pelle, s'était essuyé la bouche et avait mordu à mort tous ceux qui avaient regardé la scène. Plus particulièrement les herbivores femelles dépravées saignant du nez.

8. La première sortie à la plage avec tous ses Gardiens.

Mukuro et Hibari dans le même secteur n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Une fois dans l'eau, ça avait viré à la bataille générale… bataille qui s'était arrêté net lorsqu'il avait perdu son maillot de bain dans la folie ambiante. Ouuuups ! Ce fut la seule fois où Reborn consentit à sauver les fesses de son élève. Après qu'il ait nagé trois fois sur tout le long de la plage avec six fous furieux à ses trousses, bien sûr. Une idée de Dory, comme d'habitude !

9. Quand son père lui avait demandé, très sérieux, s'il se protégeait. En plein milieu du repas du midi.

Lambo, I-Pin et Fûta n'avaient pas compris. Nana et Bianchi s'était contenté d'observer son fils avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Reborn s'était léché les lèvres avant de répondre qu'il prenait bien soin de son élève. Tsuna aurait bien voulu avoir une corde et un tabouret sous la main…

10. Le jour où Reborn avait décidé que ses Gardiens lui feraient son éducation "sentimentale".

Il avait dû courir pendant des heures avant de tous les semer, Mukuro en manque étant particulièrement persistant… Aaaah, seul Enma ne lui faisait pas ce genre choses, devait penser Tsuna. Dory ricana en se rappelant de certains moments où le regard du jeune Simon avait glissé en bas du dos du Vongola ou d'autres scènes intimes durant lequel il murmurait sans fin le nom de son meilleur ami. Innocent, mais bien sûr !

FIN DU TOP

Dory finissait son dernier mouchoir lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton "envoyer" de son écran et s'affala dans son fauteuil, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Aaaaah, Tsuna était vraiment une bombe !

* * *

**Voici à présent les réponses aux reviews (il y en a moins que lors du dernier classement d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas grave : il était un peu court...) :**

**Ann O'Neem : t'es toujours la première à reviewer, hein ? xD La Voie de la Bête est quelque chose qui ne sert pas beaucoup au combat mais bon, les serpents, les menottes, tout ça... ça se ressemble, non ? /SBAF/  
**

**Shini Jez : On savait déjà que ce cher illusionniste avait son cerveau entre les jambes *soupir* le bureau des commandes rouvrira... bientôt x) après les vacances, peut-être ?  
**

**Fairypie : Un infarctus, Dory ? j'en doute ^^ à moins que tu n'essaies de la soudoyer pour écrire les fantasmes de Levi et LA, elle saura pas quoi faire : elle sera tellement tiraillée entre la paie et l'horreur absolue qu'elle deviendra hyper nerveuse et son coeur lâchera ! xD**

**Shiratori : Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du retour de Tsuna ? ^^ t'inquiètes, une de mes meilleures amies est en prépa aussi, ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à lire mes conneries xD Bon courage à toi !  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : J'ai vu une image de Yamamoto avec une guitare (mais habillé, hein). J'ai immédiatementpensé à toi avant de me taper une barre devant mon écran xD  
**

**Et voilà ^^  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ^o^ Voici la suite des rankings de Dory. Réponse aux reviews en fin de drabbles, comme d'hab.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"Hé, Dory !"

Bavant sur un couple de mafieux en pleine action, l'alien ne put empêcher une pile de dossiers de s'écraser sur son bureau. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, son collègue était déjà parti, laissant la mention « HYPER MEGA URGENT » gâcher sa journée.

"Aaaaaargh ! TOUT CA ?!"

Elle paniqua, pensa un instant à brûler les preuves, puis soupira. Elle verrait bien si une mention ennuyeuse lui échappait des mains jusqu'à parvenir à sa poubelle (ou plus exactement une dimension de petite taille créée pour se débarrasser des questions non-yaoistes).

"Bon, voyons voir, fit-elle en s'appuyant sur sa main, une moue agacée aux lèvres."

A peine eut-elle lu les deux premiers intitulés que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de prédateur.

"Hé, mais ça va me faire gagner du temps !"

Ce fut donc avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres, le tout en se refaisant un vernis aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, qu'elle tapa le titre de son classement.

CLASSEMENT DES PLUS GRANDES PEURS DE LA VARIA ET DES ARCOBALENO

VARIA :

1. Pour Levi, que le boss devienne hétéro.

Hé oui, Dory avait vu des choses atroces. Notamment lorsque le poulpe de la Varia s'enfermait seul dans ses appartements avec un coup dans le nez… rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des sueurs froides !

2. Pour Xanxus, que Tsuna arrête de boire.

Comme beaucoup de yaoistes le suspectaient, le Vongola Decimo avait la fâcheuse manie de s'en prendre de façon assez _violente_ aux hommes forts de son entourage lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop. Généralement, c'était Reborn qui "prenait soin" de son élève. Mais, parfois, il arrivait que le boss de la Varia force le jeune mafieux à partager sa bouteille de tequila en l'embrassant sauvagement…

3. Pour Squalo, que Yamamoto lui demande de couper ses cheveux.

Avec cette tête de bébé requin battu (non, le regard de chiot mouillé ne lui faisait aucun effet) à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister !

4. Pour Bel, que Hayato décide d'aller voir ailleurs.

Avec deux caractères comme les leurs, il y avait en effet de quoi s'inquiéter, surtout que le jeune prince racontait n'importe quoi à propos de Tsuna quand il était bourré, piquant à vif la fierté de son petit ami. Les disputes qui suivaient étaient généralement... plutôt explosives se rappela Dory en attrapant un nouveau mouchoir.

5. Pour Fran, subir les avances de son maître sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, une fois. Le jeune illusionniste n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant la moitié de la semaine…

6. Pour Lussuria, que Ryôhei-chan tombe amoureux.

Dommage, le jeune boxeur avait déjà des vues sur quelqu'un… En repensant à ce que rêvait de faire l'homme efféminé, Dory vomit dans un sac avant de le jeter dans sa poubelle.

ARCOBALENO :

1. Pour Reborn, qu'il ne voit pas Tsuna grandir.

Eh oui, il l'avait avoué après avoir vidé cette fameuse bouteille de vin. Colonnello ne l'avait plus jamais regardé de la même façon…

2. Pour Fon, que Kyôya et Alaude le rejettent.

Depuis le premier jour, le maître en arts martiaux craignait qu'ils ne le mettent sur le côté. Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas apprécier de se faire menotter…

3. Pour Colonnello, assumer sa bisexualité.

D'accord, il avait aimé Lal. Beaucoup. Mais à force de se prendre des râteaux, le militaire commençait à désespérer de jamais l'intéresser. Et puis, quelques-uns de ses collègues Arcobaleno étaient vraiment bien foutus !

4. Pour Mammon, que la vente des doujinshis soit interdite.

Tout son argent passait dedans (même si elle prétendait le contraire) ! Regarder Fon et ses deux clones se faire des choses pas nettes… hum, reprenons : regarder Fon et ses deux clones se _ridiculiser_ (nan mais, elle avait sa fierté !) était assez jouissif.

5. Pour Verde, que quelqu'un le devance dans ses travaux sur le changement de sexe.

Le pauvre petit pensait qu'ainsi les autres mafieux le regarderait de manière différente… si seulement il sortait un peu le nez de ses ordinateurs, le scientifique aurait remarqué certains regards s'attarder sur son derrière masculin.

6. Pour Luce, Aria et Uni, que leur don se mette à "filtrer" les doujinshis grandeur nature qu'elles percevaient.

C'était le "revers" de la médaille de ces voyantes : observer leurs collègues mâles et membres de leur famille (mafieuse ou de sang, même lointaine) s'abandonner à la luxure la plus totale… Elles n'auraient loupé ça pour rien au monde ! Tout comme Dory, malgré sa réserve décroissante de mouchoirs.

7. Pour Lal, assumer ses penchants yaoistes.

Depuis qu'elle avait surpris Colonnello et Reborn dans la douche (il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets), la jeune femme se sentait toute chose lorsqu'elle regardait le militaire. Certes, c'était son meilleur élève et elle avait de l'affection pour lui, mais là… rêver de ce souvenir encore et encore prouvait qu'elle avait un problème !

8. Pour Skull, que Tsuna et Enma sortent ensemble.

Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le bout de chou qu'était le jeune Simon, le cascadeur s'était mis en tête de le protéger de tout. Y compris du pervers sexuel que devenait le Vongola Decimo à force de côtoyer la mafia !

FIN DU CLASSEMENT

Dory s'étira, bâilla, puis envoya sa double commande avant de passer au ranking suivant. Voyons voir…

* * *

**Ann O'Neem : Oui, bon, on va pas laisser la réalité gâcher la fiction, n'est-ce pas ? Hibari est quand même plus classe et mieux foutu (peut-être pas plus agréable à vivre, par contre u_u) que Shamal !**

**Fairypie : Je suis plus aussi sûre qu'elle soit yaoiste si tu as vu les derniers scans T_T Colonnellooooooo *va pleurer dans un coin*  
**

**Tenshirangelis : Désolée pour ta commande, le bureau est toujours fermé pour le moment ^^" plus tard, peut-être...  
**

**a.n'onyme : Ma senpai ne sera sans doute pas ravie de recevoir la note xD et Nana DOIT être yaoiste : il n'y a pas d'autres explications au fait qu'elle se réjouisse avec un grand sourire innocent à chaque fois que Tsuna ramène des beaux mecs à la maison ^^  
**

**shiratori : aaah, pour ça, je me suis inspirée en partie d'un OS d'Ann-senpai dans sa fic "Tuna Addiction". Et je suis avec toi : LE X27 VAINCRA ! Hum, bref ^^"  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Hé hé, ils sont pas si mal d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté xD mais je sais pas quand ils vont arriver...  
**

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX : Non, l'habit ne fait pas le moine et oui, Tsuna est rendu ET barge ET pervers à cause de son entourage x)  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine, après le scan 408 ^^ (oui, je suis de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois...)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Dory arrangea ses cheveux, jouant avec les tresses et rajouts multicolores, avant de faire éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum. Un rictus carnassier apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

"Ann, encore toi ! Alooors, c'est pour quoi, cette fois ?"

Au fur et à mesure que son amie yaoiste édictait sa demande, un filet de sang se mit à couler le long du nez de l'alien. Les yeux dans le vague, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres, elle remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires avant de crier de joie.

"KYAAAAA ! frétilla-t-elle sur son siège. On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! Ma boîte de mouchoirs va encore souffrir, ricana Dory. Je t'envoie la commande rapidement, une fois que j'aurais mangé un peu de réglisse pour me remettre de ma future anémie. De rien, de rien. Oui, je sais. Salut !"

Ce fut avec allégresse qu'elle tapa le titre de sa commande.

TOP 10 DES FOIS OÙ LE VONGOLA DECIMO FUT UN SEME

1. Le premier entraînement seul à seul en Hyper-Mode avec Basil.

Oui, la face perverse du jeune mafieux avait apparemment tendance à ressortir avec son Hyper-Mode. Le membre du CEDEF en avait fait les frais, surpris des avances loin d'être subtiles de son ami lorsque leurs vêtements avaient commencés à partir en lambeaux…

2. La fois où Fon était venu se réfugier chez lui pendant un orage.

L'Arcobaleno de la Tempête était arrivé trempé. La maison des Sawada était déserte en raison d'un voyage organisé à la dernière minute par Reborn… voyage auquel le Vongola n'avait pas pu participer à cause d'une poussée de fièvre. Selon le tueur, si Tsuna n'était pas capable de survivre pendant trois jours sans lui, il resterait toute sa vie un bon à rien. Sauf que le tatouage sur le dos nu du chinois ainsi que sa maladie n'avaient pas fait bon ménage…

3. Le soir où il avait découvert l'effet du vin français sur Reborn.

Colonnello avait cru drôle de saouler son rival avec du rosé. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas trouvé amusant _du tout _que son tuteur prenne des poses aguicheuses, larmoyant, avec le culot de prétendre que personne ne l'aimait et qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un méchant tueur à gages. A ajouter au top 10 des moments les plus traumatisants du Vongola Decimo…

4. La troisième fois où Enma avait rampé jusqu'à chez lui après un énième racket.

Ni une ni deux, Tsuna avait sauté au plafond en voyant son meilleur ami dans cet état-là et était allé refaire la face aux agresseurs (bon, Natsu avait beaucoup grogné pour qu'il se prenne en main…). Sauf que, au retour, il avait trouvé le jeune Simon en train de recoudre ses vêtements. Reborn n'avait pas dû juger bon de le prévenir des _tendances_ du Vongola Decimo en Hyper-Mode…

5. La fois où Hibari s'était accroché à son lit avec ses menottes.

Tsuna n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi Reborn l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de la chambre, comptant avec un rire machiavélique une liasse de billet. Dory l'avait payé _très_ cher pour qu'il laisse le possessif Gardien des Nuages approcher son élève…

6. L'unique fois où Tsuna avait goûté à un marshmallow.

Apparemment, sa personnalité Hyper-Mode avait adoré partager les sucreries avec Byakuran…

7. Le déjeuner à la Varia où Xanxus avait avalé des chocolats à l'aphrodisiaque.

Merci, Bel… Avait-il au moins regardé si le produit occasionnait des effets secondaires ? Vu les ricanements lorsque son boss détruisit la moitié du manoir le lendemain, oui !

8. La fois où le Fran du futur était resté cinq heures.

Reborn avait invoqué un disfonctionnement du bazooka des 10 ans. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé enfermé (une nouvelle fois !) dans sa chambre ni pourquoi la seule chose qui lui restait était ses pilules. Dory s'était alors contentée de rentabiliser sa dernière dépense avec un paquet de pop-corn et une réserve conséquente de mouchoirs. Oui, elle avait bien fait de passer un marché avec l'Arcobaleno…

9. Le seul dîner passé avec Yamamoto.

Le chef cuisinier avait dû avoir une adolescence plutôt laxiste puisqu'il avait laissé les deux jeunes gens avec une bouteille de saké. Soit disant que ça accompagnait bien les sushis. Le plan de travail du restaurant s'en souviendrait longtemps, tiens…

10. Lorsque Colonnello s'était pris un des innombrables râteaux de Lal.

Reborn s'était vengé du coup du rosé. Il avait laissé seuls, dans un love hôtel, Tsuna en Hyper-Mode (la pilule avait eu du mal à passer, peu importe comment on voyait la chose !) et un militaire déprimé. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que ça avait fait des photos en plus dans sa collection de clichés compromettants…

FIN DU TOP

L'alien ricana, tentant en vain de stopper le flot de sang, puis envoya le fichier vers la Terre.

"J'en connais une qui va bien s'amuser…"

* * *

**Et maintenant, les habituelles réponses aux reviews :****  
**

**Ann O'Neem : le n°2, familier ? tu fatigues trop, senpai x3 nan, plus sérieusement, je préfère dire que je te fais un clin d'oeil ^^ (même si j'aurais peut-être dû te demander la permission tout de même, désolée...).  
**

**Shiratori : "Grandir" ? rhooo, référence aux scans mais tu peux l'interpéter comme tu le sens ^^ en bonne fan de Reborn pas trop perverse, je dirais que c'est grandir dans le sens le voir devenir adulte et Vongola Decimo (rien de plus). Après, les yaoistes peuvent y voir autre chose... PS : au final, le dernier scan ne s'est pas si mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? ;)  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : j'aime ton nouvel avatar x3 (oui, je sais, rien à voir avec ta review mais je voulais le dire) avec ce chapitre, tu vas VRAIMENT être traumatisée à vie par "Hyper-Mode Tsuna" ^^ le pire est sans doute que je ne me sens absolument pas coupable.  
**

**a.n'onyme : Ann est ma senpai alors je n'y peux rien si quelques références à ses merveilleux textes se glissent dans mes écrits, si ? (bon, okay, si : c'est de ma faute).  
**

**Je répète que le bureau des demandes est pour l'instant fermer mais peut-être qu'il rouvrira d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, qui sait ?  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ^o^ voici le nouveau drabble de "Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !" qui m'a été commandé. Et NON, le bureau n'est toujours pas rouvert...**

**Bref :3 bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Le bruit d'une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate ainsi que celui que firent les bouteilles de vernis orange et dorée furent les seuls à résonner dans le bureau tandis que l'alien écoutait la commande.

"… Mmmh, c'est intéressant ce que vous me proposez là ! ricana Dory. Très bien, vous le voulez, vous l'aurez !"

Quelques phrases de politesse et elle raccrochait, faisait craquer ses quatre mains.

TOP 10 DES TENUES QUE LES MAFIEUX VOUDRAIENT QUE TSUNA PORTE

1. L'habit d'Adam.

Non, ça ne volait pas haut. En même temps, avec les pervers qui s'agglutinaient en masse autour de Tsuna…

2. Un uniforme d'écolière.

Kyôya n'était bizarrement pas le seul à avoir ce genre de fantasme bizarre… Dory mâchonna une barre de sucrerie en repensant à certaines rêveries pas très innocentes de Dino ou Enma.

3. Un costume.

Tout simplement ! Il faut dire que Tsuna en Hyper-Mode avec le _Modo Difensa_ de Natsu créait des mouvements assez impressionnants de fangirls. Xanxus avait des frissons rien que d'y penser…

4. Une tenue de majordome.

Apparemment, Dory n'était pas la seule à avoir trop regardé les épisodes de Black Butler. Ce fut la seule réflexion sensée qu'elle fut capable de formuler en observant Reborn le forcer à lui servir son expresso.

5. Un cosplay de lapin.

Bon, d'accord, Tsuna avait un peu bu quand il avait accepté de faire ça. Et Chrome avait dû trouver drôle de réaliser une des pensées secrètes de son cher Mukuro-sama. N'empêche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de saignements de nez !

6. Un tablier.

Sans rien en-dessous, évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle. C'est ce qu'avait dit Colonnello lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec le petit Japonais comme cuisinier pendant trois jours parce que le reste des Sawada avait gagné un voyage aux sources chaudes. Reborn avait par la suite repris l'idée à son propre compte. Dory aussi.

7. Une tenue S.M.

Tsuna fut catégorique avec Alaude : il ne recommencerait plus JAMAIS ce genre de choses ! Dory avait ricané dangereusement en l'entendant hurler. Pour ça, il devrait déjà arrêter de boire…

8. Une tenue de princesse (Disney de préférence).

Le jeune mafieux ne voulut jamais savoir comment il avait accepté de mettre ce truc. Une ROBE rose bonbon ! Bel s'était contenté de piquer un fou rire avant de lui conseiller d'aller voir Mammon. Histoire de tenter d'arrêter au plus vite la commercialisation des clichés collector…

9. Un ensemble nuisette et porte-jarretelles.

Dory était au courant que Reborn avait des expériences étranges avec son élève mais LA ! il avait dépassé les bornes. Dire qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait plus de mouchoirs à cause des activités extra-scolaires de Kyôya, Fon et Alaude… !

10. Un uniforme de la Varia.

D'après Fran, cela mettait en valeur les yeux de Tsuna. Le petit mafieux avait failli éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi lui ?

FIN DU TOP

L'extraterrestre sourit avant d'envoyer sa commande, plus énergique que jamais. Tsunayoshi lui donnait toujours une pêche d'enfer !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :D**

**Ann O'Neem : senpai, si t'es toujours vivante, j'espère que ce message te parviendra xD (chui méchante, là...). Oui, tu avais déjà lu ce drabble et t'avais bien rigolé avec l'histoire de la pilule ! Et oui, ça en restera aux clins d'oeil : je ne piquerais jamais d'écrits à quelqu'un d'autre ;)  
**

**Nakamura Tomoyo : Tsuna en seme est génial, pas vrai ? *o* Tsuna en Hyper Mode... KYAAAA ! *saignement de nez de Dory*  
**

**Shiratori : Tsuna est très cute, c'est vrai :3 mais Tsuna en Hyper Mode... *essuie sa bave* Hrrrm, non, je ne l'ai pas fait : de toute façon, il est mignon en permanence, n'est-ce pas ? ;) PS : question très intéressante mais avant de penser au seme/uke, il faudrait déjà qu'il assume son penchant pour la gente masculine (et c'est pas gagné).  
**

**shirosaki35 : Hein qu'il est sexy, en Hyper Mode ? *o* mais il a beau être doué, c'est pas ça qui va empêcher Xanxus de s'énerver face au fait accompli... avoir été en-dessous... avec un gamin qui l'a battu... *cours se planquer dans un abri anti-nucléaire*  
**

**Maso-chan : en même temps, il a de quoi se faire du fric avec toutes les fangirls ^^  
**

**Fairypie : Excellente idée x) mais il faudrait aussi faire ça pour ceux qui ne sont pas Uke de nature (parce que Fon, Xanxus et autres Byakuran ne sont PAS Uke d'habitude...).  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : J'ai pas tellement vu l'arc Simon (pas en entier) mais J'ADORE Enma *o* au même titre que Giotto, c'est un DIEU ! ... hum, reprenons sur le sujet *tousse pour se donner en vain un peu de contenance* désolée si je t'ai traumatisée mais ce n'est pas remboursé par la sécu ^^  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konbanwa ! ^^  
**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de Planète Ranking : comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"

Aujourd'hui, les yeux de Dory étaient d'un orange flamboyant et ses quatre mains virevoltant sur les différents claviers et écrans étaient gantées à l'image du Vongola Decimo. Aujourd'hui était un jour de cosplay (encore).

"Ah, bon choix, mademoiselle ! roucoula l'extraterrestre en tapant à toute vitesse son prochain top. Je vous l'envoie tout de suite. Au revoir !"

Le rire démoniaque ressemblant bien trop à celui de Bianchi face à une "rivale" résonna dans le bureau de Dory.

TOP 10 DES MAFIEUX DONT LA PERSONNALITE CHANGE SOUS L'INFLUENCE DE L'ALCOOL

1. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Bizarrement, ça n'étonnait personne. Après tout, le Vongola Decimo en Hyper-Mode n'était pas connu pour être spécialement prude… Les personnes ayant dû le subir en seme (dix au total) s'en rappellent. Leurs fesses aussi.

2. Cozart Simon.

Que dire ? A part que Giotto n'était pas devenu pervers tout seul. Ah si : G ne s'était jamais totalement remis de voir ses deux amis d'enfance, totalement ivres, en train de chanter (beugler) des chansons paillardes dans la salle de réunion à moitié dévêtus (en sous-vêtements presque arrachés, pour être plus précis).

3. Colonnello.

Après que Lal l'ait présenté aux autres _I Prescelti Sette_ auxquels il avait donné un coup de main lors d'une mission, Colonnello avait invité Reborn à boire un coup. Celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté si Luce ne lui avait pas demandé gentiment de le faire, avec la promesse qu'elle les accompagnerait. Même en tant que numéro un, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à _ça._ Et encore moins à ce que la pure et douce voyante les observe par le trou de serrure sans que _la chose_ qu'était devenu le militaire soit gêné.

4. Gamma.

Il était vrai que le blond aimait boire. Il était vrai également qu'il mettait un certain temps à se sentir pompette. Néanmoins, c'était décidé, il ne prendrait plus JAMAIS une goutte d'alcool en présence de cet enfoiré de Byakuran !

5. Yamamoto Takeshi.

Squalo trouvait toujours un moyen de se plaindre des démonstrations d'affection de Takeshi. Sauf quand le jeune épéiste avait trop bu et se transformait en une sorte d'uke suprême… Dory ne manquait donc _sous aucun prétexte_ les soirées arrosées entre Vongola et Varia.

6. Hibari Kyôya.

Fon et Alaude pouvaient témoigner : les phrases atrocement sensuelles et absolument pas autorisées par le Comité de Discipline que susurrait Kyôya une fois qu'il avait un peu bu étaient pure extase. « Le Comité de Discipline, c'est moi ! » avait assuré le jeune homme avant de passer à des activités plus physiques. Dory avait été emmenée aux urgences après avoir été retrouvée en train de se vider mystérieusement de son sang par le nez…

7. Fran.

Le jeune illusionniste passait de blasé de service à chieur de service (quelle belle promotion !), sa plus grande occupation étant en effet d'énerver tous les couples à proximité en chauffant l'un des deux partenaires. Même si le pire était sans doute que cela marchait…

8. Levi-a-than.

Levi, ses fantasmes et ses idées perverses quand il devenait de la viande saoule faisaient osciller Dory entre le dégoût et la fascination morbide. Putain, mais COMMENT ce mec pouvait penser et faire des trucs pareils ?! Inévitablement, le premier sentiment prenait le dessus et elle passait le reste de sa journée à vider le contenu de son estomac dans sa poubelle.

9. Knuckle.

Le prêtre avait bu du vin de messe. Une fois. Ce fut la soirée la plus sulfureuse de toute sa vie, durant laquelle il oublia totalement la soutane. Il n'oublierait jamais le lendemain matin où Alaude l'avait trouvé en sous-vêtements avec sa conquête de la nuit (mon dieu, il ne voulait même plus y repenser…) sur la table de la cuisine. La « morsure » du policier français avait été encore plus douloureuse que ses reins, qui l'empêchèrent pourtant de s'asseoir sur autre chose que des coussins pendant deux jours.

10. Dino Cavallone.

Le jeune boss était maladroit. Surtout avec un peu d'alcool. Pourtant, lorsqu'un certain seuil était dépassé, tous ceux qui passaient entre ses mains de seme disaient la même chose d'un air béat : il devenait tout sauf maladroit !

FIN DU TOP

Dory acquiesça face à la fin du top, tentant désespérément de stopper le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez.

"En-envoyer, bafouilla l'extraterrestre."

L'ordinateur s'exécuta et elle put s'affaler en toute impunité dans son fauteuil. Quelle commande !

* * *

**Et voici les réponses aux reviews ~~**

**Shini Jez : Si Tsuna voyait ça... en Hyper-Mode, il viendrait probablement me menacer. Sinon, il s'évanouirait après avoir compris de quoi il retourne exactement entre lui et le reste de ces mafieux beaux gosses xD et je sais pas moi non plus d'où je sors ça : sans doute la partie la plus perverse et yaoiste en moi qui s'exprime après avoir été bridée pendant des années... comme quoi, ça fait des dégâts ! Oh, et Dory te remercie, elle te fera une belle commande quand le bureau sera rouvert ;)  
**

**Nakamura Tomoyo : Maiiiiis non, ils ne sont pas bizarres ! ^^ et puis, Tsuna en écolière serait vraiment adorable xD merci des compliments, en tout cas ! *toute rouge*  
**

**Shiratori : En tout cas, Tsuna n'a pas fini avec Kyôko ou Haru, c'est déjà un problème en moins ^^ Akira Amano aurait quelques... problèmes, sinon *jette un coup d'oeil blasé à Dory en train de sortir un hachoir rien qu'en pensant à Tsuna en hétéro* Ahum...  
**

**Fairypie : Si j'inspire Piuma, c'est génial ! x3  
**

**green cleenex : (tiens, un pseudo encore plus étrange que le mien ^^ nouveau lecteur ?) Le temps entre les chapitres est toujours d'une semaine (enfin, je crois xD) et l'idée de cette fanfiction m'a été donnée par une autre fiction où la Planète Ranking contacte brièvement Tsuna pour lui faire connaître le classement des personnes s'intéressant le plus à ses fesses... mais rendons à César ce qui est à César : il s'agit de "Chroniques familiales" de Metempsychosis-chan :3 va lire cette fic, elle est géniale (et tordante) ! à part ça, merci pour tous ces compliments ^o^  
**

**inukag9 : Voici la suite et merci pour les compliments ^^  
**

**a.n'onyme : Reborn et Dory ont passé des marchés ensemble des dizaines de fois... c'est elle qui l'avait contacté d'une façon un peu singulière (pas étonnant de sa part) pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il comptait passer à l'acte avec Tsuna parce qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre sans dormir depuis trois jours. Quand je dis qu'elle est bizarre xD Et oui, ma senpai est géniale. Je l'adore. Bref ^^  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : la sécu de la mafia seulement ? Bonne chance pour réussir à contacter Dino, alors xD  
**

**Review ?  
**

**A la prochaine ! :3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

**Voici le chapitre 10 de Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on me suivrait dans ce délire et je suis ébahie de voir l'engouement des yaoistes autour de ces petits classements sans prétention sortis de mon esprit dérangé xD MERCI ENCORE ! je vous aime.  
**

**Bref, je vous laisse donc au dixième chapitre dont le sujet vous intéresse sûrement toutes...  
**

* * *

- Dory ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une extraterrestre violette pointa le bout de ses tentacules dans le bureau. Aucun signe de vie… Trois yeux noirs d'encre entrèrent à la suite puis le reste du corps gélatineux. Sv'ara, de son vrai nom Sv'aramarianeogelia, jeta alors un regard affligé à sa collègue en train de se vider de son sang. Elle soupira puis tapa sans regarder, d'un geste dicté par l'habitude, le service santé de la Planète Ranking : c'était déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci que Dory était retrouvée dans une mare d'hémoglobine ! Et on était rendu au 7e jour sur les 36 (oui, ils avaient un trente-sixième du mois !) que comptaient les mois de leur calendrier stellaire…

- C'est _quoi_, cette fois ? souffla l'alien en s'approchant des écrans encore miraculeusement allumés malgré le liquide rouge dégoulinant sur les claviers.

TOP 10 DES FANTASMES D'HIBARI KYÔYA  
1. Fon menotté.  
Parce que le chinois était un seme en puissance et refusait catégoriquement de passer en dessous malgré les demandes répétitives et languissantes de ses deux amants.  
2. Faire des tas de choses violant (hum) une douzaine d'articles du règlement dans la salle du Comité de Discipline.  
Après tout, Alaude avait bien insisté pour l'habiller en policière...  
3. Être seme avec Fon face à Alaude.  
Disons le tout de suite : le plus jeune était généralement celui qui subissait tout. Et Dory n'allait pas se plaindre de ça.  
4. Le faire dans les sources chaudes Vongola.  
Le bébé et son omnivore d'amant passaient leur temps à faire du bruit, il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur remette les idées en place.  
5. Fon en tablier.  
Sans rien en dessous et leur apportant un petit déjeuner au lit. Le paradis sur terre selon beaucoup de monde...  
6. Être seme face à Tsuna en Hyper-Mode.  
Il avait été uke une fois, il devait absolument prendre sa revanche ! Il le mordrait à mort.  
7. Étaler du miel sur lui et Fon.  
Alaude avait toujours eu un penchant pour cette sucrerie et les faisait regretter chaque matin de ne pas être une tartine de pain. Le policier devait payer !  
8. Faire un bain de minuit.  
Seuls dans une crique déserte et, bien sûr, selon la tradition : sans vêtements ni maillot de bain. Dory en salivait d'avance...  
9. Manger une glace devant Alaude.  
Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire pour l'instant néanmoins, il comptait bien reprendre l'idée du chinois parce que les trois heures qui avaient suivies ce moment avaient été... épiques.  
10. Sawada Tsunayoshi en écolière.  
Hibari avait été incapable de contenir le geyser de sang surgi de son nez lorsque le jeune mafieux avait débarqué à la rentrée du lycée. Depuis, il n'avait de cesse d'imaginer Tsuna habillé de cette façon...  
FIN DU TOP

S'vara leva les yeux au plafond en tentant de se rappeler l'apparence du jeune homme en question, trouvant qu'il avait tout de même des idées étranges… bah, ce n'était qu'un humain après tout. Sans le moindre égard pour sa collègue qui se faisait emmener par des infirmiers spécialisés (c'est qu'ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude), elle envoya le fichier à l'adresse indiqué : un certain tuteur-tueur…

* * *

**J'espère que ça va vous a plu ~~**

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**Shini Jez : au niveau photos compromettantes c'est clair que Mammon (j'ai appris aujourd'hui que c'était le nom d'un démon... bizarrement, ça me choque pas trop xD) se ferait du fric si elle mettait la main sur des images de ce classement ^^  
**

**Ann O'Neem : j'espère que tu ne t'es pas vidée de ton sang en lisant ce ranking, senpai xD tu devrais pourtant y être préparée puisque tu l'as eu en exclu (comme d'hab ^^). Et il faut que tu écrives ce Dino/Xanxuuuuus ! :P  
**

**inukag9 : c'est un fait mondialement connu : Tsuna Hyper-Mode EST un pervers sans précèdent x3 quant à Fran... Dory a eu l'exclu, c'est normal *mouvement de tête très l'Oréal mais réussit à se prendre ses cheveux dans la figure* Tu viens les voir quand tu veux. Mais la sécu ne rembourse pas la casse ! (sauf celle de la mafia, bien sûr)  
**

**Troya Albator : oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue ^o^ merci pour les compliments, d'abord, ensuite, le bureau des classements est fermé pour le moment... je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commandes d'un coup donc ça devrait rouvrir d'ici quelques semaines (à raison d'un ranking par semaine)... j'ai été submergée xD  
**

**Shiratori : j'aimerais bien lire du 7227... *regard rêveur* ahum, laissons mes idées yaoistes de côté ! pour les mecs passés uke, il faut voir le septième classement ^^ bah quoi ? moi j'aime bien l'idée de Takeshi uke face à Squalo seme ! (fervente partisane du S80 ET, je vais me faire des ennemies en disant ça, je DÉTESTE le 8059 ! par contre, j'adore le D18 même s'il n'y en a pas dans mes classements). Et OUI, je suis très contente que la fin ait été ouverte, c'est un des rares bons points de la fin de Reborn!...  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Ooooh, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché votre WE alors ^^ *grand sourire angélique* et aussi que tu n'as pas eu de trop grande hémorragie nasale devant ce chapitre riche en images yaoistes...  
**

**Toxic Obscurity : Fan de Dino ? xD et c'est pas la première fic où Knuckle est représenté ainsi... dans la fiction "Une Lettre" de La-Mamarazzi, par exemple (fiction que je recommande très chaudement parce qu'elle est superbe et très bien écrite *o*). Oh, tu as été traumatisée par le latin ? moi je trouve ça bien tant qu'on a un bon prof ^^ parce qu'avec un prof nulissime, on se retrouve très vite à éprouver des pulsions de meurtre... /SBAF/  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Konbanwa.**

**Je viens de me rappeller qu'on est mardi et que, par conséquent, c'est le jour de publication de Planète Ranking ~~  
**

**N'oubliez pas de regardez les réponses aux reviews :3  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Mais ouiiiii, je gère, t'inquiètes !

- Vu le sang qui s'écoule de tes… "orifices", c'est bien comme ça que disent les humains ? j'en doute.

- C'est narines, S'vara, narines…

La plus violette des deux roula ses trois yeux dans ses orbites décollés de sa tête puis tendit un nouveau paquet de mouchoir à sa collègue encore convalescente mais déjà en manque de sucre…

TOP 10 DES SCÈNES QUI FONT SAIGNER DU NEZ

1. La première fois où Alaude, Kyôya et Fon s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.  
Sous l'influence des deux premiers, ils s'étaient combattus à coups de menottes et d'art martial pendant de longues heures. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Nuage Vongola soit menotté et que le chinois n'ait plus rien sur le dos.

2. Un des rares moments entraperçus entre Reborn adulte et Tsuna du futur.  
Dory avait fini à l'hôpital pour une bonne semaine tant elle avait perdu de sang, une nouvelle fois, vaincue par le sexy Vongola Decimo et le non moins expert Arcobaleno.

3. L'entraînement de Yamamoto avec Squalo du futur.  
Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Enfin, personne sauf de rares élus dont Dory et Reborn. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls assez suicidaires pour observer les deux épéistes en plein ébat...

4. Une scène avec Alaude, Fon et Kyôya en policière.  
Contrairement aux apparences, ce dernier était un vrai uke. Du moins, avec ses deux autres amants qui s'étaient empressés "d'agresser" le "membre des forces de l'ordre". Comme quoi, la police française n'est plus ce qu'elle était...

5. Un bain partagé par Giotto et Tsuna.  
Dory savait que le Primo était pervers. Elle savait aussi que Tsuna en avait appris beaucoup de Reborn. Mais, bon sang, elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à CA !

6. Une dispute entre Yamamoto et Squalo.  
Ils s'étaient allègrement tapés dessus jusqu'à sauter l'un sur l'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? La pauvre extraterrestre avait vu tellement de choses ce jour-là qu'elle en avait été toute chamboulée et avait réclamé sa journée pour s'en remettre.

7. Une réunion au manoir Vongola avec la Varia dans le futur.  
Une réunion, d'accord. Une réunion entre boss dans le bureau ? Ce serait passé. Dans la chambre ? Xanxus y était pourtant allé. A ses risques et périls (surtout pour ses fesses).

8. Le combat entre Byakuran et Mukuro.  
De la même façon que le combat entre Kyôya et Mukuro n'avait pas été montré à tout public, celui entre le chef Millefiore et l'illusionniste valait LARGEMENT un rating MA. Dory le confirmait à grands renforts de mouchoirs ensanglantés rien qu'en y repensant.

9. Le premier entraînement de Basil et Enma.  
Basil restait plutôt lui-même avec sa flamme de la Volonté. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Simon, visiblement contaminé par les tendances perverses de son ami Vongola lorsqu'il passait en Hyper-Mode.

10. Une scène entre Tsuna et Spanner.  
Celle-ci avait été soigneusement dissimulée mais Dory s'était régalée. Le mécanicien avait apparemment omis de cacher certaines fonctionnalités du mini-Mosca...

FIN DU TOP

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on n'a pas besoin d'appeler le service santé ?

- J-je gère, bava Dory après avoir tapé l'adresse de son contact avec une lenteur évidente.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur la touche envoi que son esprit rendait les armes : l'extraterrestre s'écroula sur son clavier dans un râle peu ragoûtant tandis que sa collègue, en plein travail sur ses propres classements, appelait distraitement un infirmier passant dans le couloir.

* * *

**Et voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**inukag9 : quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir quelques références et de faire des clins d'oeils ? *tire la langue* d'autant plus que si tu ne mets pas de copyright, je ne vais pas me gêner ! (je plaisante, hein) sinon, par rapport à Kyôya, que dire à part "il n'aime pas être comparé à l'omnivore et veut nous mordre à mort" ? Ah si. Couuuuurs !  
**

**Fairypie : C'est clair qu'entre Reborn (son tuteur ET son amant... parfait à tout point de vue *u* j'en connais un qui a de la chance...) et Kyôya en mode "je-vais-te-mordre-au-sens-littéral-sale-omnivore-futur-uke", notre adorable Tsuna est servi ! xD  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Alors, ce chapitre a aussi été lu sous les yeux attentifs de ta coloc' ? ^^ elle ne va pas nous faire une méga-bombe à la I-Pin en lisant toutes ces scènes qui peinent à respecter le rating, au moins ? xD rho la la, la réputation que je dois avoir...  
**

**Shini Jez : Merci pour les photos, Dory va beaucoup mieux ! (comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre) quoique, sur la fin... si seulement elle ne travaillait pas que là-dessus aussi...  
**

**Nakamura Tomoyo : bon, si tu as été satisfaite par ma vision des fantasmes de Kyôya, c'est déjà ça T.T je marche sur des oeufs avec ce genre de sujet, en fait ^^" et pour ce couple, c'est venu tout seul mais tu as raison : je crois que je suis la première à faire ça sur le fandom français (et une des rares auteurs à faire des sous-entendus *raclement de gorge* de threesome aussi). M'enfin bon, c'est quand même tentant... trois personnages identiques mais sans lien de parenté... y'a un truc !  
**

**Selanya : okay pour ton nouveau pseudo xD et pour la tranfusion, va demander au service santé de la planète Ranking, ils en donnent à la pelle.  
**

**a.n'onyme : pour le ranking, tu peux remercier ma senpai, j'ai nommé la géniale Ann O'Neem ! (dont je recommande très vivement les fanfictions) mais bon, comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, les idées viennent intégralement de ma petite citrouille *se tape la tête* tu as donc deux nouvelles divinités à ton panthéon de yaoiste, alors xD  
**

**Meli-chan27 : Fan ? O.O okay, ça marche ! xD (pas l'habitude qu'on me balance ça, moi ^^") Fan d'Enma aussi ? copiiiine ! *fait un gros câlin* c'est un DIEU ! au même titre que Giotto. Même si, encore au-dessus, règne en maître le talentueux tuteur-tueur Reborn ~~ UN JOUR NOUS, YAOISTES, DOMINERONS LE MONDE ! #c'était le délire du jour.  
**

**SONDAGE : à votre avis, sur quel fandom travaille S'vara ?  
**

**Note de fin : petite pub pour moi-même ^^ si vous connaissez "Les Cinq Légendes", je tiens à signaler que j'ai fait une fic là-dessus ~~ et même si vous connaissez pas, vous pouvez lire quand même, il n'y a pas besoin de connaître l'histoire xD  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konbanwa ! :3**

**Voici le Planète Ranking de cette semaine, une commande que j'ai reçu au début de la fic', je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, croyez-moi xD  
**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !

Dory avait repris des couleurs depuis le dernier ranking sulfureux que lui avait commandé des yaoistes terriennes, se remettant à grand coup de glace aux haricots rouges. Une cuillère dans la bouche, un énorme pot de dessert dans deux autres mains, son dernier membre libre tenait le téléphone typiquement terrien qu'elle avait fait reproduire pour son confort personnel. Histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance, tout ça...

- Oh, alors c'est lui qui vous intéresse ? souffla l'extraterrestre en se resservant. Je vous l'envoie d'ici quelques minutes, veuillez patienter... Oui, merci, au revoir !

Elle raccrocha avec politesse puis laissa la glace fondre sur sa langue fourchue avant de se mettre à taper la commande.

TOP 10 DES CHOSES ET PERSONNES QUE GOKUDERA HAYATO DÉTESTE

1. Reborn adulte.

Avant, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil était été quelqu'un d'impressionnant, le meilleur des tueurs à gages et celui qui l'avait recommandé pour aller au Japon, lui permettant de rencontrer son précieux Dixième du nom. Mais ça, c'était avant.

A présent, le pauvre bras-droit dudit Dixième du nom devait empêcher la bête sauvage (il n'y avait pas d'autre terme) assoifée de sexe et de sang de violer son boss adoré toutes les cinq minutes. Et, croyez-le, ce n'était pas une mince affaire au vu des capacités de combat de l'homme en rut... sans compter que 30 ans d'abstinence sous forme de bébé lui avait apparemment beaucoup pesé...

2. Rasiel.

Si Belphégor était un pareil psychopathe et sanguinaire peu importe le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ce devait sûrement être dû à son taré de grand frère qui lui avait donné le mauvais exemple. Du moins, c'est ce dont le jeune Gardien de la Tempête essayait de se convaincre lorsque le prince déchu le mordait jusqu'au sang durant l'amour...

3. Xanxus.

Parce que PERSONNE n'avait le droit de profiter du Dixième du nom quand il était pompette, surtout pas ce cinglé boss de la Varia ! Si seulement Hayato n'adorait pas son propre boss, il aurait depuis longtemps remarqué que celui qui sautait sur l'autre n'était pas l'homme aux flingues mais bien Tsuna guidé par son Hyper-Mode...

4. La zone 51.

Le jeune Italien avait une dent contre les "Amerloques" depuis qu'il avait trouvé des "preuves" que la zone militaire secrète existait. Mais il fallait à tout prix détruire cette base et libérer les extraterrestres, bon sang ! La science humaine devait en profiter pour les étudier dans un environnement agréable, loin des laboratoires, pas comme des bêtes de foire ! En entendant ce discours, Dory était devenue irrémédiablement fan d'Hayato Gokudera...

5. G filant Giotto.

Le jeune homme avait beau dire, il appréciait de se réveiller chaque matin dans les bras de son prédecesseur (G était bien trop canon pour sa propre santé, il fallait le dire). Sauf que voilà : quand le Primo décidait d'aller faire un tour, son bras-droit suivait aussitôt, persuadé que s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé c'était sûrement pour faire une connerie plus grosse que lui (et à juste titre, généralement, c'était ça le pire...). Donc bon, la loyauté de Gardien, ça va deux minutes mais le dimanche matin avec son amant, c'était sacré, bordel !

6. Belphégor de mauvaise humeur.

Le prince déchu ne passait que très occasionnellement le voir ; et Hayato ne s'en portait pas plus mal car c'était souvent lorsqu'il était à bout et avait besoin de se passer les nerfs sur _quelque chose_. Croyez-le sur parole : un prince déchu déchaîné qui passe subitement du lancer de couteaux à la pelle du siècle contre un mur avant de lui mordre la lèvre le plus sauvagement possible histoire de sentir le goût du sang du Gardien, c'était crevant !

7. Son professeur de sciences.

Parce que s'il y avait une chose que Gokudera Hayato détestait dans son lycée, c'était bien lorsqu'un de ses professeurs tentait de lui démontrer par A + B que les créatures surnaturelles n'existaient pas. Et après, on se demandait pourquoi il séchait les cours...

8. Le duo G/Uri.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hayato n'était pas du matin. Mais comme G insistait pour qu'il aille en cours sans trouver de solution pour le réveiller en douceur (même ses baisers brûlants, qui avaient pour réputation de mettre le feu à l'âme et au corps de n'importe qui, ne fonctionnaient pas, c'était dingue quand même !), le premier Gardien de la Tempête avait conclu une alliance démoniaque avec la boîte-arme. Résultat des courses ? Une Dory morte de rire devant son écran, la dixième Tempête Vongola couverte de griffures en train de jurer après s'être cassée la figure par terre et G récompensant leur chat avec des flammes.

9. La cuisine de Bianchi.

Est-ce que Dory avait VRAIMENT besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il éxecrait la cuisine de sa soeur au plus haut point ? Quoique, s'il y en avait un qui redoutait le Poison Cooking encore plus qu'Hayato, c'était bien Belphégor... comme quoi, aller et venir dans le lit de son cher petit frère sans la laisser prendre des clichés de leurs ébats ne le faisait pas remonter dans l'estime de l'assassin.

10. Les yaoistes.

Parlons-en d'ailleurs, de ces fameuses photos (prises évidemment à leur insu, à G et lui, ils ne posaient pas pour du porno et il serait temps que sa soeur le comprenne !)... pour une raison ou une autre, elles avaient fini par circuler partout dans Namimori et après avoir été mordu à mort par un certain préfet, Hayato avait en plus dû supporter des cris de fangirls hystériques dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Sans compter les plus audacieuses des yaoistes (il avait finalement émis l'hypothèse, approuvée par son prédecesseur en rogne, que ces êtres presque sectaires étaient en fait des extraterrestres et que ce mot "yaoiste" désignait leur race de pseudo-humaines) qui ne manquaient pas de le questionner sur les différentes positions qu'il avait pu essayer avec G et s'ils avaient été cherché à telle page du Kama-Sutra. Ce à quoi il leur faisait _littéralement _avaler ledit bouquin pour faire un exemple (et évacuer sa colère).

FIN DU TOP

- Et c'est parti ! s'écria Dory en reprenant son pot de glace.

Ravie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle appuya sur la touche d'envoi avant de s'humecter les lèvres devant ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Et voilà les fameuses réponses aux reviews : ~~**

**Meli-chan27 : Un jour, les yaoistes domineront le monde. Mais pas demain parce que demain on sera au lit à cause de l'anémie que nous aura causé Dory ^^ et oui, il paraît que je suis effrayante à imaginer ça, surtout que la plupart des gens qui me connaissent ne me savent pas aussi perverse (même ma meilleure amie était ultra-étonnée en voyant ça et n'arrive toujours pas à m'associer à l'auteur derrière Dory xD).**

**inukag9 : Spanner n'était pas encore au courant qu'une alien stalkait les mafieux à cette époque-là... depuis, il passe parfois des commandes sur le dos de Reborn, histoire de se venger ^^ et ouiiiii, j'adore le Fon/Alaude/Kyôya. Ils sont trop géniaux ensemble, j'aime écrire dessus et je n'ai que de bons échos. Pourquoi se priver ?  
**

**Guest (anonyme, quoi xD) : deuxième solution. Tsuna est bien trop frustré par son statut perpétuel d'uke suprême pour ne pas prendre sa revanche quand il passe en Hyper-Mode ^^  
**

**a.n'onyme : Tu es la seule à avoir répondu mais POURQUOI PAS ? x) j'adore ce fandom, en plus. S'vara ne dépayserait pas trop parmi les dingues qui s'y baladent... et je parie que sous ses airs blasés, elle adore se faire draguer par Jack Harkness... oh, et le temple est génial, merci beaucoup ^^ ('faudra que je pense à inviter ma senpai, tiens... un temple élevé à sa commande et mes idées, franchement, la vie est belle !)  
**

**Kira-qui-a-oublié-de-se-connecter : Oui, tu m'as contaminée. Non, je n'ai pas arrêté : la preuve. Et ceci était le ranking de la semaine. Qu'en penses-tu ? ^^  
**

**Haaksu : En même temps, je la comprends... Kyôya menotté est le rêve de toutes les yaoistes de ce fandom, soyons franches... *nosebleed*  
**

**Et voilààà !  
**

**Review ? :D  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !  
**


	13. NOTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTRICES

Hey, les gens ^^

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le jour de publication de « Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour ! » mais je tenais à faire une annonce.

Dory-sama, Docteur ès Mafia Ranking, a sa page Facebook !:D

Vous pouvez donc aimer la page (gérée par notre alien yaoiste préférée), laisser des images sur le Mur, harceler l'auteur (mais pas trop) ou bien parler du manga Reborn.

Voilà, voilà...

Et pour vous consoler, je laisse le nom du prochain top 10 : « LE TOP 10 DES COUPLES IMPROBABLES (HÉTÉROS COMPRIS) ». Préparez un sac à vomi, au cas où...

Voilà, voilà :3 bonne soirée à toutes et à la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 13

**Konnichiwa ! ~~**

**Tout d'abord MERCIIIII ! 100 reviews ! O.O VOUS ÊTES GÉNIALES, AMIES YAOISTES ! :D Merci plus particulièrement à MAVEL FINNIGAN, d'ailleurs ;)  
**

**Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 13 de "Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"... le chapitre MAUDIIIIIT ! *rire guttural digne d'un film d'horreur de série B* ahum, bref, j'espère que vous avez prévu le sac plastique pour les deux premiers parce que ça fait peur.  
**

**Senpai, d'avance, range tous tes flingues et jure-toi de ne pas les utiliser sur moi après avoir lu les premières lignes du TOP 10 de la semaine.  
**

**Oh, et j'allais oublier : DISCLAIMER : les personnages et objets de Doctor Who apparaissant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la BBC et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.  
**

**Bref. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !

Un étrange objet argenté à la main, Dory faisait tourner son siège tout en recevant l'appel sur la nouvelle oreillette avec micro qu'elle avait fait construire il y a peu de temps (dans ses délires chroniques, le dernier téléphone terrien en stock avait été arraché de la prise avant de finir encastré dans un mur).

- C'est une drôle de commande que vous me faites là, dites donc... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana-t-elle sombrement, cela reste largement dans mes capacités. Préparez une poubelle pour d'ici un petit quart d'heure, vous voulez bien ? Ce serait _tellement_ dommage que votre écran d'ordinateur soit inondé de vomi...

Sur ces paroles sybillines, l'alien coupa la communication et joua avec les boutons du cylindre de métal qu'elle avait "emprunté" sur le bureau de S'vara, actionnant le clavier à distance.

- Vraiment, c'est bien pratique ce truc ! babilla-t-elle avec ravissement. Il faudra que je lui demande qui était le gus dans la boîte bleue et le type sexy qui m'a interpellé... histoire que je lui rende ça... un jour...

TOP 10 DES COUPLES IMPROBABLES (HÉTÉRO COMPRIS)

1. Xanxus/Haru

Ce couple n'était pas impossible. Simplement improbable. Après tout, Xanxus acceptait à peu près n'importe qui dans ses draps du moment qu'il/elle était canon et qu'il/elle restait _en-dessous_ (oui, Tsuna en Hyper-Mode l'avait vacciné contre le rôle d'uke). Sans compter cette curieuse tendance à se cosplayer quand il était adolescent... oh, il le faisait encore maintenant mais dans un cadre plus _intime_, dirons-nous.

2. Kyôko/Levi-a-than

Si ces deux-là passaient deux mois ensemble, Dory était certaine qu'ils finiraient par s'accorder à merveille. L'un aimait avoir le pouvoir sur les autres sans être trop mégalomane et adorait les jolies jeunes filles en fleur. L'autre gardait un sourire niais en toute circonstance et passait très facilement outre le fait qu'elle vivait dans un monde de mafieux. Et puis franchement, s'ils se mettaient ensemble, tout le monde serait content (sauf peut-être Ryôhei, et encore, Levi pouvait toujours le convaincre en promettant de faire en sorte que Lussuria arrête de lui courir après).

3. Byakuran/Basil

Là encore, l'alien s'était promise de surveiller les échanges entre le boss Millefiore et le candide disciple de Iemitsu Sawada. Depuis son retour du futur, Byakuran semblait avoir un certain intérêt pour le membre de l'Hyper-Trio au point de coller encore plus Tsuna (au grand dam du bras-droit de celui-ci qui avait déjà fort à faire avec Reborn) pour rester en compagnie des trois lycéens devenus inséparables. Sans compter le léger rougissement qui avait pris place sur les pomettes de Basil dès qu'on lui parlait de son futur (qu'il avait appris par la bouche d'Uni, la douce et yaoiste boss Giglio Nero)...

4. Kyôya/Enma

Si Fon et Alaude décidaient un jour de lâcher le préfet de Discipline (ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver), il y avait 98% de chance que celui-ci prenne un nouveau petit ami dès la semaine suivante, histoire de montrer qu'il ne perdait rien de sa fierté et qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'eux pour avoir une vie _épanouie_ (c'est ça, ouais...). Et sur ces 98%, il y avait également 70% de chance qu'il aille vers des mafieux ne faisant pas partie des Vongola. Dans ce cas-là, les statistiques étaient formelles : l'uke qui passerait entre les mains devenues expertes de Kyôya serait sans nul doute l'adorable Enma Kozato !

5. Takeshi/Fran

Là aussi, le futur avait apporté d'étranges nouvelles aux oreilles de la Varia. Pour Takeshi, Squalo ne le laissait jamais dans la même pièce que Fran uniquement par lubie (Dory soupirait d'avance en songeant au TOP 10 des lubies de Squalo Superbi : bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce type était TOCé !). Et pourtant, il se plantait lamentablement en faisant cette hypothèse somme toute raisonnable, connaissant l'individu en question. L'unique raison qui poussait la Pluie Varia à agir ainsi s'appelait la jalousie : dans le futur, lorsque Squalo piquait ses crises de colère mémorables, Fran avait toujours été celui qui ramassait les morceaux... et squattait dans la chambre du Japonais pour plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, après avoir viré le capitaine stratégique de façon plus ou moins violente selon le degré de tristesse de Takeshi. Selon l'alien, des étoiles pleins les yeux, c'était "trop meugnoooon" !

6. G/Tsuna

Dory avait toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait un lien étrange entre le premier Gardien de la Tempête et le jeune Decimo : après tout, pour quelle autre raison que l'attirance physique qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un envers l'autre avaient-ils toujours refusé d'aller aux sources chaudes ensemble, même accompagnés ?

7. Hayato/Chrome

Franchement, qui d'autre que la douce Chrome serait capable de supporter en silence les remarques acerbes du Gardien de la Tempête avant de lui exposer ce qui n'allait pas avec le plus de tact possible ? Personne. En cas de changement de bord de la part d'Hayato, elle serait donc la parfaite petite amie pour lui, capable de s'adapter à tous ses changements d'humeur en gardant le sourire et la meilleure place dans le coeur du jeune homme. Mais enfin, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que G décide d'aller voir ailleurs (ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, surtout qu'Ugestu n'accepterait _jamais_ ça vu le mal fou qu'il s'était donné pour les mettre ensemble) et qu'Hayato résiste à une confrontation avec le surprotecteur Gardien de la Brume.

8. Mukuro/Uni

Quoi qu'ils en disent tous les deux, ils étaient profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait énormément insisté pour la protéger de Byakuran dans le futur, même si le fait qu'elle soit l'Arcobaleno du Ciel était également un bon prétexte dès que Gamma venait lui demander des comptes. D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, ils avaient toujours eu un lien mental qui leur permettait de communiquer quand ils étaient dans l'inconscience d'une manière ou d'une autre : pour le Gardien de la Brume, c'était sans nul doute ce lien qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir fou pendant ses 10 années de détention au Vindice (oui, il avait été désespéré au point de partager son espace mental avec une yaoiste...). Néanmoins, de là à se mettre en couple, il y avait un sacré pas... Mukuro n'avait pas tellement envie d'être "testé" par Byakuran avant, à vrai dire.

9. Squalo/Dino

Entre le maladroit blond qui observait Kyôya "grandir" sans jamais se départir de son sourire et le fameux requin de la Varia qui se disputait tous les quatre matins avec Takeshi, ils formaient vraiment la paire. Et puis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient jamais prononcés sur les étranges rumeurs qui avaient couru sur eux pendant qu'ils étaient étudiants (enfin, à part si on considère que "trancher dans le tas" équivaut à "se prononcer sur quelque chose", bien sûr).

10. Mammon/Fon

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Viper dite Mammon détestait Fon : il était le seul à avoir jamais vu son visage (et à être encore en vie mais ça, c'était un détail). Or, c'était un moyen de pression considérable qu'il s'était empressé d'utiliser lorsqu'elle avait commencé la vente de doujinshis à son effigie. En fait, le Chinois avait débarqué à la Varia sans prévenir, avait passé une journée dans les appartements de Mammon sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sorte ou qu'un cri ne parvienne à l'extérieur (et pourtant Bel était resté collé à la porte avec un verre pour les épier, furieux que les caméras aient été coupées) puis était reparti avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, encore débraillée et rouge pour on ne savait quelle raison, l'illusionniste le traitait de tous les noms.

FIN DU TOP

Dory appuya encore sur un bouton pour envoyer le message, faisant tourner sa télécommande improvisée entre ses doigts avant de la faire passer entre ses mains. Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le sexy beau gosse qui avait retenu son attention plus tôt.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, déclara celui-ci avant de lui faire un baise-main, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oh, arrêtez ça ! s'exclama l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Docteur, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter, vous le savez bien, soupira S'vara, les tentacules agitées sur le bureau de sa collègue dans le but de retrouver l'objet que celle-ci avait.

Elle se figea net en voyant le regard fuschia brillant passer entre les deux humanoïdes (elle ne pouvait pas qualifier un Seigneur du Temps d'humain) et faillit gémir lorsque l'alien bleutée se mit à frétiller.

- Dis, S'vara, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je travaille sur tes rankings ? ronronna la directrice de la section mafia. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses _très_ intéressantes à classer...

* * *

**Et voici les réponses aux reviews ~~**

**inukag9 : Le seul truc, c'est qu'Hayato (en bon dormeur) ne se réveillera JAMAIS avant G. Et que, par conséquent, il est incapable de le rendre jaloux en filant Tsuna. Par contre, il sait très bien que son amant déteste le voir trop traîner avec la Varia même quand Bel n'est pas là... et il en profite. Et pour le duo G/Uri... ne seraient-ils pas mignons, tard le soir, avec Uri endormi sur les genoux de G (lui-même en train de s'assoupir sur l'épaule d'Hayato) ? :P  
**

**Meli-chan27 : Le Fon/Alaude/Kyôya est génial :D mais très stable vu leurs caractères respectifs et c'est ça le problème... il n'y a qu'à voir l'attitude de Fon (le seul bi du tas) dans ce chapitre. Ce top serait réalisable (rien n'est impossible pour l'esprit Tordu, avec un grand T, de Dory !) mais redemande-le lorsque le bureau des commandes sera ouvert ;)  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : G/Hayato, c'est juste mignon, et sexy, et génial comme couple. Je les adore et je ne prive pas d'écrire sur eux dès que je peux U.U et Uri n'est pas méchant, c'est juste de l'amour vache (enfin, plutôt amour chat dans ce cas-ci) !  
**

**a.n'onyme : J'espère que le crossover de ce chapitre t'a plu ^^ et je lui dirais, t'inquiètes pas xD  
**

**Haaksu : De rien, contente de voir que ce que j'écris (comme conneries *tousse*) plaît :D pour le petit déj' avec Bel, il faut voir ça avec le bureau des affaires terrestres tenu par Uni-chan, au fond à gauche ! ^^  
**

**BestChikenUnluckyEver : Wahou, quel pseudo ! xD et quelle review O.O merci, merci ! je suis très heureuse de voir de nouvelles lectrices, merci encore d'avoir commenté ! :3 Nous sommes yaoistes, nous ne pouvons _que_ nous identifier à une dingue pareille. Et saigner du nez, mais c'est un détail. Oh, et Reborn a _vraiment_ traversé cette période de "rut" quand il a retrouvé sa forme adulte (c'était aussi génial qu'effrayant selon Dory... ni elle ni Tsuna n'ont dormi pendant une semaine d'affilée...). Quant à ce TOP 10, il serait très intéressant, redemande-le moi dans quelques semaines quand le bureau des commandes sera rouvert ;)  
**

**shirosaki35-qui-s'est-reconnectée : Tu ne mourras pas ! (oui, j'ai trop vu le Seigneur des Anneaux et je suis crevée, je ferais mieux de plus dormir...) et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es encore assez vivante pour commenter ce TOP :P quoique, t'aurais-je perdu en cours de route ?  
**

**Voilà voilà ~~ j'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
**

**_IMPORTANT : DORY A UNE PAGE FACEBOOK (et elle prévoit peut-être un HS Noël, c'est à voir). N'hésitez pas à aimer la page pour encourager votre alien préférée dans ses rankings et discuter avec elle !_  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ohaéyo :D  
**

**Je sais, ce n'est pas le jour de la publication... mais vous savez quoi ? C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! alors j'ai décidé de faire un cadeau à mes lecteurs/lectrices en publiant et ce chapitre de "Planète Ranking" et un autre de "Meeting the Vongola!" :P**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin, comme d'habitude.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- B'anète Ranking section b'afia, bonjour !

Les deux fentes servant de narines à l'alien yaoiste suintaient d'un étrange liquide violet, qu'elle essuya à l'aide d'un kleenex, ses yeux infectés de sang bleu fouillant les différents écrans. Un énorme sac de glaçons sur la tête, Dory se massa les tempes tout en écoutant la dernière commande (elle l'espérait) de la journée. Définitivement, elle ne retournerait _jamais_ sur cette fichue planète glaciaire !

- Quoi ? C'est b'oi qui b'ous intéresse ? renifla-t-elle difficilement. Je b'ous en'boie ça tout de b'uite... Oui, c'est ça : bonne jour'bée au re'boir.

Elle reprit un mouchoir, s'attardant à peine sur les tétines de toutes les couleurs qui l'ornaient (franchement, Mammon et ses idées douteuses... mais bon, au moins, ça avait renfloué les caisses...), avant de se moucher de toutes ses forces. Puis, elle craqua ses quatre mains avant de commencer à taper, à une lenteur presque désespérante compte tenu de sa vigueur habituelle, le ranking commandé.

TOP 10 DES MOMENTS TRAUMATISANTS DE DORY

1. Lussuria en soubrette.

Oui, oui, elle avait vu ça. Et avait failli s'arracher les yeux lorsqu'il avait commencé le strip-tease autour d'une barre de pole dance, se tordant les hanches d'une façon qui aurait dû être sensuelle mais qui, pour le coup, donnait juste envie de rendre son déjeuner... et, _surtout_, Dory préférait ne plus repenser à l'autre témoin de ce spectacle...

2. Kyôya le uke.

Pour une raison x ou y, la plupart des yaoistes fans de Reborn! étaient convaincues qu'Hibari Kyôya devait être en couple avec Rokudo Mukuro (qu'il détestait à tout point de vue) et qu'ils s'échangeraient les « rôles » de temps à autre. Comme quoi, on peut être fan et se planter totalement. Parce que, de un, Hibari Kyôya n'était jamais au-dessus. Et puis aussi, de deux, car il n'irait jamais dans le même lit que cet enfoiré d'illusionniste légume (on ne peut pas être un herbivore et un légume, donc il avait fini par décider qu'il s'agissait d'un légume...) et préférait de loin ses deux amants actuels (même si Fon était agaçant à vouloir rester au-dessus et aussi à cause de ses... penchants).

3. Lal niant son yaoisme.

Pour une yaoiste convaincue, voir une fervente partisane intérieure des romances entre bishônens se refuser en elle-même l'évidence donnait à Dory l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur (mais ça faisait très mal au bout de dix fois donc elle préférait ne pas recommencer). Mais pourquoiiii ? Pourquoi nier ce qui la rattachait à une communauté incroyable, ces séances intenses de bave intérieure devant deux hommes filant le parfait amour, les saignements de nez intempestifs et les fous rire entre consœurs yaoistes ?

4. Levi-a-than bourré.

Dory en avait vu, des choses étranges : les femmes niant leur yaoisme (cf Lal), les cosplays de Xanxus, la peur secrète de Squalo. Mais CA ! Les fantasmes de Levi qui se manifestaient lorsqu'il buvait trop et s'enfermait seul dans sa chambre... mais qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec tous ces _trucs_ au juste ? Même avec son esprit tordu, l'alien était incapable de comprendre de quoi il en retournait et la seule fois où elle avait eu la folie d'essayer, elle s'était retrouvé à vider tripes et boyaux dans sa poubelle pendant deux bons jours. A cause des images mentales.

5. Reborn saoulé avec du rosé français.

Là encore, Dory était restée devant son écran, la bouche ouverte tant elle était atterrée. Mais où était passé Reborn le numéro 1 des tueurs à gages, le mec sexy dont il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'on ne puisse s'en détacher tant il était hypnotisant, la classe incarnée aux entrées aussi remarquées qu'impressionnantes? Bah, il devait être parti piquer un gros somme. Parce qu'elle voyait très mal _ce _Reborn pleurer comme un gamin dans les bras de Colonnello sur le pourquoi du comment il était un mauvais tuteur et une horrible personne très sadique. Sans compter le fait qu'il répétait toutes les trente secondes qu'il voulait à tout prix voir Tsuna grandir... Pendant un mois, l'alien avait regardé l'Italien de travers (et on se demande même pas pourquoi).

6. La mort de Daemon.

En même temps, toute bonne fangirl (selon elle) se _devait _d'avoir versé une petite larme à ce moment-là. Zut, quoi ! Un des mecs les plus {canons/à tomber/sadiques mais c'est pas grave/complètement taré et on s'en fiche aussi veuillez railler la mention inutile} avait eu une vie complètement pourrie et mourrait après être devenu l'ennemi de sa famille en tentant de venger l'amour de sa vie ! (bon, elle essayait encore de prouver qu'il était en fait raide dingue de Giotto et qu'il se le disputait avec Cozart, _et alors?_)

7. Roll faisant saigner Kyôya.

Oui, encore une fois selon Dory, cela avait été traumatisant : il faut dire qu'elle chouchoutait Hibari Kyôya (et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le reluquer mais c'est un détail). Pour monsieur gros-sourcil aussi puisqu'il n'avait guère apprécié de voir des énormes boules piquantes fuser tout autour d'eux pour une simple égratignure...

8. Iemitsu qui interrompt un pur moment de R27.

Après la mère, dans la famille voyeur, je demande le père ! Dans sa période de « rut », Reborn n'avait pas arrêté de sauter sur Tsuna (on peut même enlever le "sur" dans ces cas-là...) à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Y compris le soir, quand son père était là, et qu'ils devaient faire les devoirs du lycéen avant d'aller manger. Sauf que Reborn étant Reborn, il avait fini par craquer lorsque le jeune Decimo mâchouillait son crayon et l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser à leur couper le souffle... pile au moment où le chef du CEDEF entrait, bien sûr.

9. Bel et Fran mourant (pour de faux, bien sûr, mais elle ne l'avait compris qu'après) de la main de Rasiel.

Elle n'y avait pas cru. Du tout. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que Dory répétait à qui voulait l'entendre alors que tout le monde savait bien qu'elle avait détruit la moitié de son bureau avant de partir dans des délires machiavéliques visant à tuer de façon lente et douloureuse (si possible en utilisant une cuillère et/ou de l'acide) le prince déchu bis. Jusqu'à ce que S'vara, décidée à travailler dans le calme, lui montre l'écran où les deux membres de la Varia se portaient comme des charmes.

10. La bisexualité de Fon.

Définitivement, il avait beau paraître gentil et adorable, le Chinois faisait partie des personnes ayant le plus traumatisé Dory dans sa vie. D'abord parce qu'il était un seme en puissance et refusait à quiconque la place du dessus. Et ensuite car il s'intéressait autant aux filles qu'aux garçons... ce qui, pour une yaoiste pure comme notre alien bleutée, était un blasphème.

FIN DU TOP

- En'boyé, souffla Dory en appuyant sur une touche de son clavier.

Le fichier fut instantanément transmis sur Terre à son interprète et l'extraterrestre décida qu'il était temps de finir sa journée. Sans un mot pour ses collègues, elle pris ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le téléporteur. Direction : sa cuve d'eau chaude bien accueillante pour une longue nuit d'au moins 6 heures...

* * *

**Ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi, je n'aurais pas six heures de sommeil /SBAF/**

**Bon, passons aux réponses des reviews !  
**

**Shini Jez : Au moins, on ne se plaindra ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre... entre Levi et Kyôko, je crois qu'on est tout aussi dégoûtée... Et j'adore ce couple depuis la première fois où j'ai vu l'épisode avec Mukuro qui sauve Uni de Byakuran (et demande aux Vongola de la protéger). Merci pour le compliment (c'en était un ? xD).  
**

**a.n'onyme : Au pire, tu mets tes initiales... Pour le crossover, tu me rassures xD même si c'est pas la première fois que j'écris du Reborn x Doctor Who (cf ma fanfiction "Un policier à bord du Tardis"), je ne suis jamais très sûre de moi... je vais essayer de boucler l'HS pour le 25 mais je ne sais pas si je publierais mardi de la semaine prochaine... à méditer.  
**

**Meli-chan27 : Tu en as encore eu pour ton argent avec les remarques Fon/Alaude/Kyôya ? xD (quoique, ça allait pas fort dans ce chapitre...)  
**

**inukag9 : Le Levi/Kyôko EST dégeu, c'est normal et c'est fait pour. Et j'ai déjà lu un OS Fon/Mammon et j'avoue y avoir pris goût :)  
**

**Fairypie : Au moins, j'ai respecté la commande : c'était VRAIMENT improbable (mais pas impossible). Et le capitaine Jack Harkness est génial, n'estt-ce pas ? :D  
**

**Haaksu : Cette alien-là aime les fangirls (et au pire, je suis toujours là pour la freiner xD), crois-moi.  
**

**Alors, review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	16. Hors-série spécial Noël

**Bonjour à toutes ! :D  
**

**Joyeuses fêtes et joyeux Noël ! *sors des serpentins* en guise de cadeau, voici un hors-série sur la veille de Noël pour nos chers mafieux vivant à Namimori (et leurs amants venus pour l'occasion, nuhu ~~).**

**Disclaimer : Jack Frost et toutes les références auxquelles je fais allusion dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Même chose pour Doctor Who et Reborn!, bien sûr.  
**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma senpai _ANN O'NEEM_** **(en gras et italique pour que tu le vois :P) pour les délires sur Jack et la gaufre saveur ananas-frite (et non, je ne dirais pas comment on en est venues à délirer là-dessus xD).****  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !

- Dory... c'est moi...

L'alien bleutée s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements au-dessus de son clavier avant qu'un grand sourire étire ses lèvres pour dévoiler une rangée de dents ultra-pointues.

- Katsu-chaaan ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant ses aises dans son siège. Comment se passe tes vacances à Namimori ? Pas trop de problèmes ? Kyôya et Alaude ne t'ont pas encore mis la main dessus ?

- Pas si vite, Dory ! Attends, deux minutes, on met la webcam.

Celle-ci mit la ligne sur écoute le temps que son interprète fasse ses branchements et en profita pour appeler le reste de son équipe de choc.

- Tout le monde en salle de travail immédiatement, mes petits anges, babilla-t-elle avec énergie.

Aussitôt, Adelheid débarqua de son bureau à grands pas, le regard aussi glacial qu'agacé.

- Dory, la prochaine fois que je suis en train de... (elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant visiblement une expression qui ne paraîtrait pas bizarre pour sa collègue) _mettre les choses au clair_ avec Lal, évite de crier dans ton micro.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressée en se saisissant de deux limes à ongles et de vernis sans s'inquiéter plus que ça des pulsions de meurtre qui venaient d'envahir la pièce.

Sans un mot, la Gardienne Shimon brandit un téléphone. Ou plutôt, ce qui avait dû être un téléphone vu l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait à présent : franchement, comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à _exploser_ à moitié le combiné comme ça ? C'était fascinant ! Heureusement pour la santé mentale d'Adel, Uni fut la seconde à arriver dans la grande pièce remplie de doujinshis du sol au plafond, son habituel sourire pacifiste les apaisant aussitôt.

- Adel-san, Dory-san, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, fit-elle en levant les mains après s'être placée entre elles. Je sais que nous avons tous plus de travail avec les vacances de Mammon mais-

- Foutu illusionniste incapable et ses histoires de RTT, siffla Adel. Une yaoiste ne prend jamais de vacances !

- Mais, reprit l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, nous devons rester unies. Les commandes des clientes n'attendent que nous. Avec l'aide d'I-Pin, nous devrions pouvoir-

- Oh non ! s'étrangla la jeune chinoise sortant de son bureau. J'ai promis à monsieur Kawahira d'aller avec lui à DisneyLand, il ne faut pas que je sois en retard !

Un coup de vent plus tard, elle avait disparu dans l'étrange appareil de téléportation (merci au Docteur et à sa technologie avancée) qui avait pris place près de l'entrée. Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau.

- Après on s'étonne que le fandom soit aussi peu varié, tenta l'alien. Il faut voir qui s'en occupe aussi : elle n'est jamais là !

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? grinça Adelheid avec aigreur.

- Dory-san...

Celle-ci se serait sans doute tenu l'arête de son nez si elle en avait eu un afin de manifester son angoisse grandissante. A la place, elle dévora en trois bouchées sa gaufre (saveur ananas-frite) avant de se lever et commencer à faire les cent pas. Bon sang, elles avaient des délais à tenir ! La section mafia DEVAIT faire ce hors-série spécial Noël !

- Doryyyy ! Youhou, y'a encore quelqu'un ou je parle dans le vide ? Héééé ooooh !

- Katsuri, je crois qu'elle t'entend, tu n'es pas obligée de hurler.

- La preuve que non, ça fait trente secondes que je m'égosille ! DORY !

L'extraterrestre daigna enfin se rapprocher de l'écran lorsqu'Uni le montra du doigt, puis sourit en voyant deux visages familiers s'afficher de façon si réelle qu'elle aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient là (en même temps, ils étaient déjà passés une ou deux fois sur la Planète Ranking mais, bizarrement, préféraient tous les deux ne pas s'y attarder...).

- Katsu-chan, Fon ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça irait mieux si _à chaque fois_ que je mets la webcam, tu ne me laissais pas en plan pour autre chose, grommela la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

- Allons, Katsuri, je suis sûr qu'elle est désolée, tenta le Chinois.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe à Namimori ? Pas de meurtres en vue pour vous faire sortir de votre appartement ? questionna Dory sans aucun tact.

- Ou pas...

- Fon, rappelle-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai engagé ? gronda Adel.

- Pour protéger la seule interprète de la Planète Ranking qui ne devient pas hystérique dès qu'on parle de yaoi, récita doctement le maître en arts martiaux. A la fois des hommes décrits dans les classements de Dory mais également de Dory elle-même.

- Et là, tu fais quoi ? T'es comme cette flemmarde de Mammon, tu prends des vacances ? On te paie à ne rien faire ?

N'importe quelle autre personne se serait soit évanouie de peur face à Adelheid Suzuki dans un tel état de rage avancé (en même temps, avec la moitié de l'équipe en vacances pendant les fêtes, elles avaient deux fois plus de boulot... déjà que c'était quasi-ingérable en temps normal, là, même la terrifiante Gardienne Simon avait envie de pleurer en voyant les tours de feuilles (ce n'était même plus des piles de feuilles à ce niveau-là) s'entasser sur son bureau), soit aurait répliqué sur le même ton. Fon se contenta de ciller, faire une pose zen, puis esquisser son habituel sourire attendrissant.

- En fait, Adelheid-san, nous ne pouvons plus sortir de l'appartement ni entrer en contact avec les mafieux à cause des conditions météorologiques, souffla-t-il doucement avant de tourner l'ordinateur vers la fenêtre.

Dory crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait à Namimori. Bon sang ! Est-ce que la Terre venait de se transformer en planète glacière ?! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien créer ça ? Personne ne voyait rien du dehors à part du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? piailla Uni en se penchant sur l'écran, inquiète. Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

- Bah, c'est simple : il neige, soupira Katsuri. Mais il neige _vraiment_ beaucoup, beaucoup. Et ce depuis deux jours.

- … ah oui, quand même...

- Vous avez réussi à vous abriter à temps ? s'enquit de nouveau la boss des Arcobaleno.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Uni-chan, tout va bien... nous sommes tous les trois en sécurité, répondit doucement le Chinois dans le but de calmer la jeune fille.

Ce qui, évidemment, ne marcha pas.

- Tous les... _trois _? releva Adel en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, eurent un petit rire nerveux, puis s'écartèrent pour montrer l'adorable bout de chou dormant sur le canapé. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains et au doux visage, qui portait une écharpe rayée bien reconnaissable et serrant contre lui un immense cahier.

- Fûta Della Stella ? articula l'alien avec difficulté, son regard rose passant de Fon à Katsuri puis à son meilleur interprète.

L'image du futur qu'elle avait entraperçut lui revint en pleine figure et, sans un bruit autre qu'un drôle de son étranglé, tomba dans les pommes (et de sa chaise, accessoirement).

- Dory ! s'écria la plus jeune mafieuse, courant vers elle pour prendre son pouls.

- Naaan, pas çaaaa... Pourquoiii, Fon ? Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? grogna l'alien dans son inconscience (démontrant une fois de plus que les réactions extraterrestres n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des humains).

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Katsuri. Elle n'a pas eu sa dose quotidienne de doujinshi, à force de trop travailler ?

- On te rappelle plus tard, siffla Adel.

Elle composa frénétiquement le numéro de M'rain, l'infirmier particulier de sa chef de travail, tandis qu'Uni agitait des feuilles remplies de yaoi devant les yeux roses écarquillés de l'alien. Sur la planète Terre, une jeune femme haussa les épaules devant l'écran devenu noir puis alla secouer gentiment le petit garçon.

- Fûta... allez, réveille-toi, on doit manger, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

- Mmh, encore cinq minutes, gémit-il en ramenant sa couverture contre lui. Et la fée des dents n'est pas encore passée...

- Dans cinq minutes, les interpella Fon depuis la cuisine, ce sera froid !

- Debout, Fûta !

Katsuri eut un petit rire lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, attendrie, avant de l'aider à se lever (vu ses cernes, si elle le laissait faire, il se cognerait dans au moins cinq murs sur le trajet salon-cuisine... qui étaient des pièces adjacentes). Aux fourneaux, le maître en arts martiaux souriait.

* * *

Loin de cette scène d'une niaiserie affligeante, Hibari Kyôya faisait sa ronde quotidienne avec un certain mal, agacé par un temps qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses capacités à leur maximum. Il se retrouva gelé tant et si bien qu'il en parvint même à la conclusion qu'aucun herbivore ne pouvait sortir et mettre le bazar dans sa chère ville sans en mourir de froid. D'ailleurs, si lui-même ne se dépêchait pas de trouver un abri, il risquait gros... ce fut sans doute la raison qui le poussa à accepter un trajet en voiture jusqu'à chez-lui. Ou peut-être, plus simplement, était-ce la présence du cheval fou sur la plage arrière.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Kyôya, sourit celui-ci en enlevant son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules trempées du jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Toujours à vouloir en faire trop...

- Garde tes vêtements, ils puent le foin, grogna le préfet en tentant de se dégager. Ce n'est pas toléré par le règlement du collège de Namimori.

Ou plutôt était-ce la chemise avec trois boutons ouverts ?... A vrai dire, même lui n'en savait plus rien.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, fit Dino en s'approchant.

- Arrière, crétin d'équidé !

Les mains froides du Japonais se mêlèrent à celles, infiniment plus chaleureuses, du boss Cavallone. Kyôya ne trouva ni la force ni la volonté de se défaire à l'étreinte de son tuteur et ne protesta pas lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Et il se sentit bien... Ce n'était pas comme la force impérieuse d'Alaude ou la détermination totalement seme de Fon... Non, vraiment, il se sentait bien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de mettre un énorme coup de tête à Dino (il avait quand même sa fierté).

* * *

Le vent continua son trajet, soufflant dans la chevelure blonde d'un policier assis sur les toits enneigés. La neige avait beau prendre place sur ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses lèvres avaient beau être dangereusement violettes, il ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux restèrent un moment fixés sur la voiture puis il ferma les paupières. Il n'aurait sans doute pas bougé si une autre ombre fantomatique n'avait pas surgi de derrière lui. Le français se retourna de façon mécanique, refermant ses menottes sur un poignet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alaude, ce n'est pas raisonnable de rester dehors par un temps pareil, chuchota l'homme en noir.

- Rentre chez toi, grogna l'intéressé en se détournant sans le détacher. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons.

- Tu oublies que toi comme moi vivons dans une bague... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement un endroit où rentrer. Il n'y a que toi, Alaude.

Il ne répondit pas. Son seul geste, celui qui convainquit son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas venu en vain et que la maison qu'il recherchait était bien les bras de son policier, fut de refermer les menottes sur son propre poignet.

* * *

Un léger éclat de rire retentit dans les hauteurs de Namimori. La neige rapprochait les gens, c'était certain, mais cela devait être la première fois qu'elle faisait et défaisait autant de couples en moins d'une semaine ! Dans quel genre de ville vivait donc son petit protégé, au juste ? Il espérait juste que lui non plus n'avait pas trop de problèmes de cœur...

* * *

Des yeux bleu glacier scrutèrent des silhouettes en contrebas qui couraient toutes vers la même maison, une maison qu'il connaissait bien. Le vent souffla encore plus fort, faisant résonner les exclamations d'un étrange couple, main dans la main, composé d'un homme aux cheveux si longs qu'il ressemblait presque à une fille et d'un garçon plus jeune dont le sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

- VOIIIII ! hurlait le plus âgé comme s'il était en colère (ce qui ne devait pas être le cas car sinon ses yeux ne brilleraient pas autant de bonheur). Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, sale gosse ?

- Maa, maa, Squalo, tenta l'autre homme, c'est une jolie surprise : tu ne t'ennuieras pas, crois-moi !

- Tu vas _vraiment _me traîner chez ces-

Le vent perdit le fil de la conversation, se concentrant plutôt sur la personne qui allait ouvrir la porte vers laquelle se dirigeait le drôle de duo. Ou plutôt la personne et l'huître qui ne voulait pas s'en détacher.

- Ah, Gokudera ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun. Salut ! Tu es venu aussi, G ?

- J'n'allais pas vous laisser faire une fête sans moi, grinça le premier Gardien de la Tempête, collant autant que possible son successeur sans quitter des yeux Belphégor qui se tenait debout dans le couloir en pleine discussion avec Mammon.

- Tch !

- Squalo...

- Ce ne sera pas aussi pourri que ce que je pensais, grogna l'épéiste en resserrant sa prise sur son petit ami lorsqu'il vit également Fran. On pourra même faire un concours d'alcool : les couples vs les déchets !

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de « déchet » au juste ?!

- Allons, allons, tenta Nana, s'interposant entre deux dangereux mafieux sans même s'en rendre compte, ne vous battez pas, les enfants.

C'est probablement ce qu'ils auraient fait après l'avoir balancé contre un mur si Iemitsu ne s'était pas mis aux côtés de sa femme, l'œil acéré malgré la bouteille de saké à moitié vide qu'il brandissait.

- De toute façon, personne ne battra ma descente, beugla-t-il joyeusement. Pas vrai, Tsuna ? J'me souviens, quand il était encore gamin, il...

* * *

Devant la fenêtre de sa chambre barricadée à double-tour (même si avec de pareils cas psychiatriques dans les environs, le jeune boss doutait que sa porte résiste à peine une fraction de seconde en cas de tentative d'intrusion), l'intéressé regardait la neige tomber. Doucement mais sûrement, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bruns tandis qu'il désespérait de voir la personne tant attendue. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, surtout pas à Reborn car il se serait moqué de lui (et pas qu'un peu) avant de l'envoyer chez Giannini pour des examens complémentaires. Sauf que le Vongola Decimo n'ayant guère apprécier le mode « arbre de Noël » (sérieusement ? Un nez rouge qui, quand on appuyait dessus, changeait de couleur et accordait tous ses ongles à des teintes festives ?) que lui avait infligé son subordonné pendant une semaine, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de retourner voir celui-ci.

- J'espère qu'il va venir, murmura-t-il en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

A l'étage inférieur, la fête battait son plein. Pourtant, rien ne saurait égayer le visage du Japonais s'il ne venait pas. Son plus vieil et meilleur ami, considéré comme un simple mythe par beaucoup et qui avait promis de venir le voir tous les hivers. Sauf que l'année précédente, Tsunayoshi avait été retenu par une affaire en Italie (plus les années passaient et plus Reborn le faisait voyager là-bas, héritier de la Vongola Famiglia oblige) qui aurait en plus pu être résolue sans son aide puisque la Varia avait fait le ménage avant qu'il n'arrive (et l'avait forcé à payer les dommages collatéraux causés mais c'est un détail). Il n'avait donc pas pu _le _voir.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, son regard embué par les larmes fixant une dernière fois la fenêtre, puis il décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de redescendre dire bonjour à ses Gardiens. Il reposa son oreiller mais, au moment où Tsuna allait poser la main sur la poignée de sa porte, une énorme bourrasque glaciale s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il se retourna aussitôt, cillant à peine devant la fenêtre qui n'était pas ouverte un instant plus tôt.

Puis, le Japonais courut sur son balcon (à la surprise de Ryôhei qui arrivait en footing et cria que c'était EXTRÊMEMENT imprudent de faire ça sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il était encore plus imprudent de sortir par un temps pareil) et éclata de rire, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

_Il_ était là.

Plus haut, virevoltant sur un étrange bâton recourbé, un jeune homme volait grâce au vent, accomplissant des pirouettes aussi sublimes que téméraires. Cela ne sembla pas inquiéter Tsuna le moins du monde puisqu'il continua à regarder l'esprit que lui seul voyait (si on ne comptait pas les petits Lambo et I-Pin s'extasiant face à la baie vitrée du salon) sans faire un seul geste. Finalement, les yeux bleu glacier se posèrent avec soulagement sur le Vongola Decimo et l'étrange garçon s'installa sur la balustrade du balcon.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs, envoyant sans le faire vraiment exprès de la neige restée accrochée à son polo bleu sur son cadet, puis s'accroupit en posant son bâton sur le sol du balcon. De ce fait, le béton se retrouva aussitôt gelé et Tsuna glissa (sans avoir bougé, bien sûr) dans toute sa maladresse habituelle.

- HIIII !

- Attention, Tsuna ! souffla l'étrange esprit en le rattrapant de justesse par le poignet.

Le contact de ses mains froides auraient dû faire frissonner le Japonais mais ce ne fut pas le cas à la place, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie face à la personne tenant une place si particulière dans son cœur.

- Jack... tu es vraiment venu, murmura-t-il sans trop en croire ses yeux.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua l'autre sans se départir de son sourire.

- Désolé pour l'année dernière...

- C'est pas grave... j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute. Par contre...

- Oui ? demanda prudemment Tsuna.

- Tu vas quand même devoir faire quelque chose pour être pardonné...

- Qu-

Jack Frost sauta alors de son perchoir puis pencha la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son cadet. Lentement, il effleura son nez devenu rouge à cause du froid avec le sien et posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

* * *

- Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Dory ? Katsuri ?

M'rain, un étrange alien transparent au travers duquel on voyait flotter ses organes vitaux malgré sa blouse blanche, se fraya un chemin à travers les piles de documents terrestres importés tout en pestant pour lui-même. Après un certain temps à marcher dans les papiers, il repéra finalement le bureau flottant au-dessus du sol et trois silhouettes se vidant de leur sang sur le sol.

- Dory, Uni et Adel, énuméra-t-il. Ça commence à devenir une habitude... N'empêche, je me demande ce qui les a encore mis dans cet état.

L'infirmier ne remarqua pas l'étrange spectacle que formait sur l'écran de contrôle l'esprit de l'hiver, Jack Frost, embrassant avec passion le jeune Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

La neige rapproche les gens, c'est un fait. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas toujours des personnes auxquelles on s'attend... C'est la réflexion que dût se faire Giotto lorsqu'il découvrit son descendant en train de dormir dans les bras d'un esprit aussi invisible que lui. Après celle qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus comme au jour de leur naissance.

Que d'ennuis en perspective le jour de Noël !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu *croise les doigts* parce que c'est la première fois que je tente quelque chose d'aussi long et entièrement rédigé pour "Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !"...**

**Voyons à présent pour les réponses aux reviews ~~**

**inukag9 : J'avais commencé cet OS... je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, images mentales obliges u_u comment as-tu PU écrire ça ? Et oui, c'était mon anniversaire, merciiii de me l'avoir souhaité :D (joyeux anniversaire en retard pour toi, d'ailleurs xD)  
**

**Fairypie : Iemitsu est un empêcher de tourner en rond, tu devrais le savoir... la seule chose pour laquelle je l'ai apprécié, c'est qu'il a permis à Tsuna d'apprendre une leçon importante dans l'arc de la guerre des représentants SOUS FORME ADULTE (et là, j'ai fangirliser comme une malade). Mais oui, Jack est trop cool *u* même si j'adore Owen aussi... donc depuis que j'ai su qu'il allait mourir, j'ai arrêté de regarder la série n_n  
**

**Meli-chan27 : *planquée dans un abri anti-nucléaire* d'abord, tu vas me poser toutes tes armes pour ce que tu as vu dans le chapitre et APRÈS on pourra parler de tout ça, calmement. A part ça, merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire :3  
**

**Haaksu : Dory a beaucoup d'inspiration, oui xD c'est une fangirl, en même temps (et une yaoiste mais c'est inutile de le préciser).  
**

**Cline.B : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mammon est en plein RTT comme tu as pu le voir xD merci pour mon anniversaire aussi ! et pour avoir lu une des mes étrangetés (= crossover DW x KHR). Sinon, pour la torture de Rasiel, Adel va le traquer d'ici l'année prochaine (avec TYL!I-Pin et Chrome en soutien). Ça te dit d'être de la partie ?  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Ce ranking était fait pour traumatiser, en même temps... et pour ta réponse à la review du chapitre 13, je te l'ai envoyée par MP ;)  
**

**Review ? *regard brillant* dites-vous que c'est Noël et que chacune d'entre elles est un cadeau pour Dory et toute son équipe (que vous pouvez retrouver sur Facebook, je le rappelle) !**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! ~**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction avec, comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews à la fin.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !

L'alien auto-proclamée Reine du Yaoi (titre que personne ne lui avait encore disputé) bâilla longuement, des cernes de trois kilomètres de long sous ses yeux roses, puis tapa nonchalamment un numéro sur un clavier tout en écoutant la commande. Une nouvelle fois : pas de réponse.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle sans grand entrain, je vous fais ça tout de suite, chère cliente... au revoir...

Cette fois, ce serait Fûta qui devrait envoyer cette requête puisque Katsu-chan semblait absorbée par autre chose au point de ne plus donner signe de vie... et ce depuis près de deux semaines.

- Mais que fait Fon ?! hurla une énième fois Dory, secouant toute son équipe en hurlant dans son micro branché aux hauts-parleurs.

TOP 10 DES PERSONNES INTÉRÉSSANT GIOTTO.

1. Daemon Spade.

Giotto était quelqu'un de bien malgré son côté pervers : même s'il avait une attirance quasi-irrésistible pour son Gardien de la Brume, il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec lui de leur vivant. Au début parce qu'il y avait Elena et ensuite... eh bien, parce que d'une certaine manière, il y avait encore Elena. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'après leurs morts et la vengeance ratée (qu'ils avaient tous suivis depuis leurs bagues en avalant du pop-corn) de Daemon, il ne pouvait plus tenter sa chance (ce qui rendait G totalement dingue, surtout lorsque son boss décidait de jouer les stalker le dimanche matin)...

2. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Oui, c'était son descendant. Oui, c'était de l'inceste même s'ils avaient dix générations d'écart. Mais bon sang, s'il voulait que son entourage (de façon trèèès large) arrête de lui sauter dessus, le Vongola Decimo devrait lui aussi faire des efforts ! Comme arrêter de faire cette tête d'uke suprême à longueur de journée. Ou bien, arrêter d'être aussi sexy en Hyper-Mode. Ou bien...

3. Cozart Simon.

Le premier homme qui avait attiré Vongola Primo au point de l'embrasser fougueusement lors d'un combat amical, c'était Cozart. Et bizaremment, ce fut après ça que les _véritables_ ennuis commençèrent pour la Vongola Famiglia (G regrettait d'ailleurs amèrement cette période de paix à la fois mafieuse, mais aussi nocturne à cause des fréquentations de leur boss... cette douce période où les hormones de Giotto ne s'étaient pas totalement éveillés...).

4. Ricardo.

Eh oui, la promotion canapé marchait déjà il y a quatre siècles ! Plus sérieusement, la flamme de la Colère avait joué aussi pour la décision de Giotto... Un peu...

5. Alaude.

Que voulez-vous ? Un séduisant policier à l'accent français, blond aux yeux bleu, qui utilisait énormément des menottes : ça ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention de Giotto (et de toute personne plus ou moins attirée par les hommes à vrai dire).

6. Reborn.

Tsuna ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait avec un tuteur pareil. Dès le début, étant insensible aux ondes de la Tri-Ni-Sette, la première génération Vongola avait repéré les Arcobalenos car une version adulte fantomatique se mettait en parallèle d'eux et de leur version enfantine. Dont le fameux Reborn, touche à tout et excellent peu importe le domaine. Y compris pour les activités nocturnes (ce qui intéressait beaucoup Giotto, et Dory mais c'est une autre histoire).

7. Xanxus.

Aaaah, la version cicatrisée de Ricardo ! A part sa mauvaise manie de lancer des objets à la tête des gens, Giotto ne voyait pas de problème à le fréquenter. Après tout, il était le Vongola Primo : il avait réussi à recruter Daemon Spade et Alaude en tant que Gardiens, ce n'était pas un assassin pourri gâté (mais ô combien sexy) qui allait lui faire peur. Et puis, pouvait ajouter Dory, Giotto aimait bien que Xanxus prenne de l'alcool avant (et pendant) leurs ébats. Parce qu'au moins, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Giotto qui était au-dessus (et étrangement, il adorait jouer les uke de temps à autre).

8. Hibari Kyôya.

Alaude version lycéen, asiatique et brun. Lui aussi portait des menottes même si ses armes préférées semblaient être des tonfas. Mais, plus important pour les pervers quels qu'ils soient, c'était sa phrase d'accroche (qui avait fait craquer Giotto) : "je vais te mordre à mort". _Comment _était-on censé ne _pas _interpréter ça, hein ?

9. Kôzato Enma.

Giotto n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer la version prude et adorable de son ami (et seme) Cozart. Et quand ça avait été le cas, son descendant lui avait farouchement interdit de l'approcher. Bouh ! Le vilain, il voulait se le garder pour lui tout seul (du moins, son côté Hyper-Mode le voulait) ! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que le Primo s'acharne encore plus sur le Decimo quand celui-ci jouait les uke après ça...

10. Byakuran.

Le gamin Mare était très intéressant et pas uniquement par le fait qu'il soit encore vivant malgré sa consommation de sucre plus qu'excessive. Non, il avait un truc en plus, une touche étrange dans son charisme débordant qui faisait que Giotto (et n'importe quelle personne attirée par les hommes, encore une fois) ne pouvait qu'être intéressé par lui. Et puis aussi, une chose que Giotto ne dirait jamais à voix haute mais que Dory avait réussi à savoir, c'est qu'il adorait les mains toujours sucrées de Byakuran. Comme quoi, les marshmallows pouvaient donner (en plus des caries) un certain sex-appeal !

FIN DU TOP

Dory tapa sans grande conviction l'adresse du jeune Della Stella puis s'affala sur son bureau, le regard dans le vague.

- Dory... tu veux un café ? proposa gentiment Uni, sortie d'entre deux piles de doujinshis avec un plateau à la main.

L'extraterrestre hocha lentement la tête, attrapa une tasse de boisson solide puis commença à la déguster après avoir envoyé sa commande.

* * *

**Voici à présent les réponses aux reviews :D ~**

**Fairypie : Le yaoi perdurera tant que les fangirls existeront ! *médite*  
**

**Haaksu : En même temps, Kyôya a un problème avec un peu tout ce qui bouge (et même ce qui ne bouge pas) si ce n'est pas mignon... Et Dory ne fait pas des rêves, elle se _souvient_, ce n'est pas la même chose ^^  
**

**Meli-chan27 : Aaaah, contente de voir que ce HS t'a plu :D comme j'adore Reborn ET que j'adore les Cinq Légendes (surtout Jack Frost), je me suis fait un _plaisir_ d'imaginer ça, tu l'imagines bien *pars saigner du nez ailleurs*  
**

**inukag9 : mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) et comme dit dans le texte : "la neige rapproche les gens"... et dans une ville pareille, c'était inévitable que de tels "rapprochements" aient lieu...  
**

**a.n'onyme : mais de rien ^^ c'est un plaisir d'écrire avant tout, surtout pour le partager avec d'autres yaoistes ! et oui, je sais, ça pourrait être approfondi mais je viens de redécouvrir le Seigneur des Anneaux... donc je passe soudain énormément de temps sur l'autre fandom (ah, passion d'enfance quand tu nous tiens...) u_u quant au Docteur, si je ne me trompe pas, il s'est confronté à des bonhommes de neige mangeurs d'Homme cette année (et NON, ce n'était pas de la faute de Jack Frost cette fois-ci !). Au fait, tu as repris ton ancien pseudo ?  
**

**ChibiTonakai : (tiens, une fan de One Piece ?) Bah quoi ? ce couple est-il si terrible (dans le mauvais sens du terme) ? Pour les idées louches, je me soignerais, un jour XD surtout vu comment ma meilleure amie me regarde à chaque fois que je commence à délirer (à la base, la yaoiste et la perverse, ce n'était pas moi...). En tout cas merciiiiiii de tous ces compliments :D et oui, le yaoi, c'est bien ! (Fûta est un interprète de Dory, mais il est un peu spécial car ses autres interprètes reçoivent sur ordinateur et lui, bah, il reçoit directement dans sa tête...)  
**

**Review ?  
**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir ~**

**Voici le ranking de la semaine - court et bizarre - j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

- Planète Ranking section mafia, bonjour !

Les quatre mains de l'extraterrestre voletaient avec agilité sur le clavier bien que le cœur n'y soit pas (si elle avait eu des sourcils, ils auraient été froncés mais comme elle n'en avait pas... eh bien, on constatait juste un plissement de peau sur son front) et elle enregistra la commande avec un hochement de tête avant de prendre un sourire un peu plus franc.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, ce serait fait, assura Dory. Oh, pardon ! Madame. Oui, excusez-moi, vraiment... Au revoir !

Après cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil peu intéressé à la dispute entre Adelheid et TYL!Chrome (visiblement bien éméchée, pour X raison) et se mit au travail en secouant la tête.

TOP 10 DES CLASSEMENTS PRÉFÉRÉS DE FÛTA

1. Top 100 des personnes aimant le plus Fûta.

Quand le jeune mafieux se rappelait à quel point il était détesté à cause de ses capacités d'interprète (et ça lui arrivait souvent), il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler de ce ranking. 10 ans plus tard, il partait même aussitôt chez la personne en tête de liste pour demander un peu de réconfort...

2. Top 5 des pseudo-mamans de Fûta.

Mine de rien, la petite bouille de Fûta lui avait attiré bon nombre de faveur de la part des jeunes filles en fleur. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il se laissait dorloter par Nana, Chrome ou même Katsuri (quand celle-ci n'était pas pourchassée par des assassins de tout horizon voulant la faire taire).

3. Top 20 des yaoistes non-hystériques.

Vous avez déjà rencontré beaucoup de yaoistes qui ne kyatent pas face à leurs couples préférés ? Non ? C'est normal, il y en a très peu. Pourtant, c'étaient celles que le jeune garçon préféraient car elles ne voulaient pas lui montrer des images X toutes les trente secondes et ne lui faisaient pas exploser son argent de poche en achats de boule quiès.

4. Top 5 des interprètes terriens de Planète Ranking.

Parce que non, Fûta n'était pas tout seul à recevoir des rankings ! Il était spécial parce qu'il communiquait directement avec Dory, par un moyen qu'il ne voulait jamais expliquer, par télépathie. Les autres, comme Katsuri, les avaient par mail. Et étrangement, tous finissaient par se faire traquer...

5. Top 20 des mafieux ne se sautant pas dessus non-stop.

Les yeux du pauvre enfant avaient souffert des _choses_ que l'extraterrestre s'amusait à lui balancer dans la tête (parfois sans le faire exprès). On ne se demandait même plus pourquoi il fuyait dès qu'un couple en chaleur était dans la même pièce que lui... Reborn et Tsuna, par exemple. Ou, dans un même genre, le threesome démoniaque parcourant les rues de Namimori.

6. Top 50 des jouets pour enfants mafieux.

Comment ça ? Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y avait des jouets pour enfants mafieux ? Ça paraît pourtant évident : des mini-grenades (cf celles de Lambo), un kit t-shirt ciblé et pistolet à billes pour renforcer l'amour fraternel (Hayato et Bianchi en avaient eu, plus jeunes), le jeu du pendu grandeur nature, etc... Fûta en avait reçu quelques eux, de la part de Reborn et Colonnello, pour Noël mais il ne les avait pas inauguré que la corde pour jouer au pendu avait été utilisée sur un certain Jack Frost...

7. Top 10 des uniformes mafieux.

Non, Fûta n'était pas un fétichiste des uniformes (et peu importe ce que ça voulait dire, il savait juste que ce n'était pas vrai vu le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Dory quand elle lui avait dit ça). C'était juste que certains uniformes, comme celui de la TYL!Varia ou les costumes des TYL!Gardiens lui paraissaient très classes. Bien qu'il ait préféré ne pas comprendre la signification du nez ensanglanté de l'extraterrestre quand elle reluquait certains d'entre eux...

8. Top 20 des meilleurs moments avec Tsuna.

Quand Tsuna l'avait protégé de Mukuro, peut-être ? Ou bien à leur retour du futur ? En tout cas, les souvenirs qu'il avait reçu en échange à cette occasion lui avait fait dégringoler son moral avant de le rebooster à fond. Si _ça_ était arrivé 10 ans plus tard, sa vie était vraiment géniale !

9. Top 50 des futurs couples mafieux mariés.

/CENSURÉ/

10. Top 10 des films d'animation pour enfants.

Enfin quelque chose de normal, me direz-vous ? Pas vraiment puisque les passages préférés du jeune mafieux n'avait rien à voir avec ceux d'un enfant _lambda. _Les parents de Chihiro transformés en cochon, par exemple... ou les moments gores dans Princesse Mononoké...

FIN DU TOP

Dory termina de rédiger la commande puis poussa un soupir de satisfaction en l'envoyant à son interprète – qui avait enfin repris contact.

- Tu as fait _quoi _?! s'égosilla soudain la Gardienne Simon en prenant Chrome au col.

Celle-ci sourit d'une façon qui seyait mieux à celui qui l'avait possédé avant de se rapprocher du visage d'Adel, la faisant rougir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de la colère, avant de souffler quelque chose à son oreille. Aussitôt, elle fut lâchée et la dispute reprit de plus belle.

- Vous pourriez pas la mettre un peu en sourdine ? se plaignit l'extraterrestre. C'est la dixième fois que vous vous disputez à propos de ça.

- Et à propos de quoi ? fit I-Pin adulte en sortant de son bureau.

- De Fûta-kun, répondit Uni en apportant du thé pour calmer l'ambiance. Et de la mauvaise influence de Mukuro sur Chrome-chan.

- Comme si on était pas déjà au courant, marmonna Dory. C'était évident qu'elle allait se dévergonder avec le temps. (un vase vola) Et violente. (bruit non-identifié). Et... euh, bi ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton étranglé en voyant Adel – reléguée au rôle d'uke – plaquée contre un mur par une Chrome plus qu'entreprenante.

Uni en lâcha son plateau – et sa mâchoire, qui se décrocha sous le choc – tandis que Mammon, tout juste sortie de son bureau, prenait une photo et un café avant de retourner travailler. La jeune Chrome revint alors dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tiens ? Je suis enfin rentrée, soupira-t-elle. Je me demande ce que me voulait-

Elle se stoppa net face à l'aura meurtrière que dégageait sa collègue.

- Euh, Adel-san ? tenta la Gardienne de la Brume avec prudence.

- J'VAIS T'ÉCHARPER ! hurla celle-ci en lui sautant à la gorge.

- Allez vous étriper ailleurs, prévint le membre de la Varia depuis son bureau, ou je vous noie dans vos doujinshis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les journées doivent se finir comme ça ? couina Uni après être partie se cacher derrière un meuble.

Dory ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vague, et repensa aux couples à venir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça n'allait pas s'arranger !

* * *

**Et après ce passage étrange, apparu sous mes doigts dans ce texte sans que j'en comprenne l'origine, voici les réponses aux reviews u_u**

**inukag9 : un boulet, peut-être, mais il a la classe ! xD**

**Meli-chan27 : Je me doutais qu'un ranking sur Giotto allait te plaire ;D et l'idée de GR27 *nosebleed* (les flocons de neige dans les Cinq Légendes 3D sont vraiment bien faits !)  
**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo : il faut bien qu'il ait quelques défauts, ce dieu vivant :P alors, stalker... je trouve que ça lui va bien x)  
**

**Haaksu : Pour les demandes de stage ou d'emploi, il faut voir avec le bureau budget & cie de la section mafia, demande Mammon ! Bon courage pour l'entretien xD  
**

**Fairypie : quels beaux couples, n'est-ce pas ? *pars baver devant des images de Giotto/Daemon*  
**

**Mavel Finnigan : Giotto est un DIEU, cherche pas xD un dieu pervers, mais un dieu. Et c'est tant mieux s'il va avec tout le monde, non ? ~ au fait... *donne un paquet de mouchoirs*  
**

** : J'espère que tu profites bien, alors :D et ta demande a été prise en compte.  
**

* * *

**_ANNONCE :_ bon, ne m'inondez pas de demandes comme la dernière xD le bureau des demandes est donc officiellement ROUVERT pour CETTE SEMAINE. Lâchez-vous ;D  
**

* * *

**Review ? :3  
**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Ciaossu !**

**Je... ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça fait des MOIS que je n'ai pas posté, mea culpa. Mais je m'ennuyais (chui dans ma période Pandora Hearts, cf la fin du ranking, et je ne sais pas quoi écrire) donc j'ai ressorti d'anciennes commandes.**

**Je n'ai sans doute plus exactement le même style mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ~ je ne sais pas si je publierais une suite non plus - peut-être devrais-je arrêter ? vous en dites quoi ?**

**Bah, lisez et vous me direz après.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Dory s'étira sur son siège à roulettes, le dos en compote - elle n'avait jamais compris cette expression terrienne jusque là -, puis poussa un long bâillement avant d'allumer son ordinateur d'un claquement de doigts. Des dizaines de vidéos, de clichés pris de façon plus ou moins légale, de chat avec ses collaboratrices s'affichèrent automatiquement. Elle ouvrit alors un traitement de texte, croisa les jambes, puis poussa un cri de guerre.

- QUI C'EST QUI EST RENTRÉE DE SES VACANCES SUR LA PLANETE FLOUX ? C'EST DORY !

- On est au courant, merci, grogna Mammon das les hauts-parleurs. Tu peux baisser d'un ton et te mettre au boulot ?

TOP 10 DES PERSONNES INTÉRESSANT LE PLUS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI

1. Reborn

En même temps, qui n'était pas intéressé par le Hitman numéro 1 ? (qui se débrouillait pour se classer à son avantage dans tous les TOPS concernant Tsuna) Un italien - leur réputation n'était plus à faire-, expérimenté dans tous les sens du terme, aux doigts agiles et au physique de rêve. Sans compter évidemment tous les moments forts qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. (heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon le jeune Decimo ne parviendrait pas à le support, lui et son foutu caractère, plus d'une journée)

2. Giotto

Il y en avait qui prétendait que c'était malsain d'être attiré par une personne quasi-identique à soi-même. Tsuna ne s'aimait pas spécialement au niveau physique - il avait encore le cuisant souvenir du tour de taille le plus grand de sa classe. Mais qui n'était pas intéressé par son ancêtre, franchement ? Avec de tels cheveux blonds si doux au toucher, des yeux orangés brûlants et un corps si différent du sien (tout en étant semblable si on écoutait son entourage)... Peut-être Reborn, qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça qu'on lui vole son disciple et amant. Définitivement - et c'était fort dommage pour Dory ou toute autre yaoiste -, les italiens n'étaient pas partageurs !

3. Colonnello

Bon, okay : Tsuna avait un sacré faible pour les italiens, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient blonds. Et puis... l'uniforme militaire lui donnait un certain sex-appeal, mine de rien. Sans compter le bandeau de l'Arcobaleno très pratique pour attacher les poignets - même si seule Dory et les concernés étaient au courant de ce _léger _détail.

4. Takeshi

C'était plus dangereux de jouer avec l'eau qu'avec la foudre, selon l'humble avis de Tsuna. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son propre Gardien de la Pluie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si le sourire éclatant d'un de ses meilleurs amis lui réchauffait toujours le cœur ? et comment pouvait-il lutter contre le ténébreux épéiste sûr de lui, qu'il devenait parfois ? Sauf que là encore, Squalo étant _un tantinet _possessif, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'une quelconque relation se concrétise entre le Decimo et sa Pluie.

5. Enma

Son meilleur ami était une peluche. Colérique et vengeresse quand on la poussait à bout, mais une peluche. Avec d'incroyables cheveux rouges (Tsuna adorait y passer la main, l'encourageant à les laisser pousser), des pupilles magnifiques et un corps trop souvent meurtri. Bah, il pouvait toujours jouer les infirmières...

6. Byakuran

Vous vous rappelez des hanches trois fois trop larges de Tsuna - selon lui ? C'était en partie dû aux sucreries qu'il s'avalait avant de rencontrer Reborn qui l'avait forcé à avoir une alimentation ultra-équilibrée (officiellement parce qu'un corps bien entretenu pouvait lui sauver la vie, officieusement parce qu'un corps bien entretenu était plaisant à regarder voire plus si affinités...). Depuis, la seule dose de sucre et de bonne humeur calorique qu'il pouvait avoir en permanence était la présence de son ancien ennemi Byakuran. Qui a dit que cheveux blancs rimaient avec vieux croulant ? pour lui - et n'importe quelle personne attirée par les hommes -, ça allait surtout avec langue et doigts sucrés...

7. Basil

Définitivement, Tsuna faisait une fixation sur les flammes de la Pluie ! Moins pire que celle pour les italiens, mais tout de même. D'autant que lors de leurs séances d'entraînement intensives, ils avaient eu tout le temps de se jauger sous _toutes _les coutures - enfin, surtout Basil, à vrai dire. Maintenant, le Decimo pouvait garder ses vêtements grâce à son Hyper-Mode ET arracher ceux du sous-fifre de son père. Argh, son père... si jamais il apprenait ça, ils étaient soit tous les deux morts, soit avec un abominable stalker (un de plus !) aux trousses...

8. Kyôya

Si son Gardien du Nuage apprenait qu'il était seulement huitième de son top 10, Dory était sûre qu'il mordrait à mort le Vongola Decimo avant de lui faire subir les derniers outrages - histoire de remonter dans le classement. Mais tant pis, c'était le cas. Pas parce que le président du comité de discipline était laid (mensonge éhonté qui vaudrait l'attaque féroce d'une armée de fangirls), mais parce qu'il était carrément _effrayant _et ne semblait pas connaître le mot tendresse. Même Reborn - à la fois italien et séducteur - était plus romantique que lui !

9. Dino

Un italien, encore un ! Et un blond - fatalement. Dur, dur de considérer un beau gosse pareil comme son grand frère quand il n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber dessus, de se taper l'incruste dans sa chambre et de le protéger contre vent et marée... parfois au sens strict du terme quand Squalo semblait décider à lui faire la peau. Et puis un fouet pouvait éventuellement servir à autre chose qu'à se battre - l'équipe de Dory pouvait en témoigner, en particulier leurs nez ensanglantés et leur stock de mouchoirs...

10. Xanxus

Un italien, pas blond. Avec un foutu caractère, une dépendance à la tequila et une équipe de subordonnés tous plus frappés les uns que les autres - bien qu'il remporte la Palme d'Or haut la main. Sauf que Monsieur-Double-X-parce-que-c'est-trop-la-classe-b itch (cette vantardise faisait doucement ricaner Dory à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait) était aussi un amant aux inhibitions débridées, seme la plupart du temps et uke quand il le devait. Tsuna en Hyper-Mode l'adorait, et adorait encore plus (Dory pouvait le citer au mot près) le faire crier de plaisir. Le petit Tsuna craintif, lui, criait tout court face au terrifiant chef de la Varia.

FIN DU TOP

- Aaaah, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi...

Uni sortit de son bureau, un plateau de cafés fumant dans les mains, avant d'esquisser un sourire ravi. A côté de l'ordinateur gigantesque de l'alien trônaient les commandes en retard.

- Allez : envoie ça, prends un café et attelle-toi à tout ça, Dory-san. Katsuri-chan attend.

- Je saiiiiiis.

D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, elle envoya le fichier, soupira et posa ses yeux devenus rouges - elle était dans sa période Pandora Hearts, ce qui justifiait sa tenue gothic lolita et sa perruque - sur la pile de feuilles.

- Achevez-moi...

- Avec plaisir, reprit l'illusionniste. Dès que tu auras terminé de bosser.

- ... achevez-moiiiiiiii !

* * *

**... Vous pouvez commencer à lancer les tomates.  
**

**Review ? (parce que ça fait quand même plaisir) :3**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
